Why You?
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Natsuki has a secret about her body and has girls begging for nights with her. Natsuki had it all, Women, Money but there is something missing but she doesn't trust what she wants. When Shizuru appears in front of Natsuki, for the first time in her life, she wanted to get to know the girl, but what will happen if Shizuru found her secret out. Why is it Shizuru? WARNING! Futa!
1. Chapter 1

Why You...

Chapter 1!

A/N: Recently I have had this feeling for a story. I know I should finish my others but this just popped into my head at one point and will not leave! For some reason when I got this idea, I was asleep:P However, I do hope you enjoy this story!

I give you chapter 1! Brad:D

* * *

Natsuki Kruger stood at the edge of her bed. Very pleased with her work as she looked at its contents. Smiling to herself she watched as a women stirred and turned on her back, the sheets moved exposing her upper body and Natsuki's smile turned to a grin, like a cat. Her bed was not in the least bit small. In fact it could hold around 6 people, all adults. Actually, it was serving its purpose right now. Natsuki's attention turned to something different as she heard a moan. Her face cracked into a chuckle at another women, only this time the girl snuggled into a pillow. However, her body was still covered and she lost interest and moved to the next motionless body. This one she liked, her eyes lit up and her grin cracked wider as she looked at a fully naked girl spreading her legs and showing her treasure to Natsuki's eyes. Oh how Natsuki loved this. Oh so much. Although she was having a good time it soon turned to a sexy time as one of her favorites emerged from under the covers and laid on her stomach, her beautiful slender back covered in red marks. Even though they are incredibly sexy, Natsuki loved the one in front of her sprawled out on the bed, every inch of her body exposed and Natsuki's body temperature rose.

That is right. Natsuki had 5 incredibly sexy women in her bed, completely naked and covered in large red marks. Natsuki eyed her work carefully and chuckled, loving every second of it. Natsuki's body slowly turned and walked to the bathroom butt naked and basked in all her glory as she sauntered towards the shower. The bathroom is also large. A walk in shower cube, a Jacuzzi used as a bath and large mirrors and all of the other necessities. Natsuki turned the handle of the shower to freezing cold to help calm her arousal before she decided to jump back in bed with all those girls and make them beg for more. Such as last night. The shower wasn't a long one because Natsuki had slept in. Although she knew she would have to wake up her little sex group sooner or later, after all, they all had school to go to.

Once her body had cooled down and her arousal slowly dissipate from her body she turned the shower off and stepped out. Once out of the shower doors she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed at her reflection. Natsuki was not like any normal person. Oh no, nothing like that. Her body was different but the women loved it, so did their hormones.

Natsuki snapped her head away from the mirror and took a hold of a towel and started drying herself. Once she had dried her body of, mostly, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and towards the walk in wardrobe she had. As she walked she chanced a look at the women on her bed and couldn't suppress her smirk. She noticed that they were feeling around the bed for. She would have joined them but she had school to go to. Although she was always up for another few rounds and be late to school but then an image of the student council clogged her mind and she shuddered at the thought of Haruka after a goodnight fuck. Even though this happened around 5 of 7 days a week.

Natsuki's attention turned to the uniform hanging on the hanger at the back of the wardrobe. This uniform suited her body well. Well, that is what the women love to say as she walks past them. Natsuki's uniform was different because she hates skirts. They are so short and flap everywhere and it got her frustrated. That doesn't mean she hates them on other girls. Oh god forbid. Natsuki hated herself wearing them but she most certainly loved the girls in them. Her life would crumble if she couldn't get a look at those fine curves of the girls. Even them cheeky sneak peaks of the girls asses as the wind carried it up their legs giving her a panty shot. Natsuki loved those, but she also loved the way they gave her a wink.

Natsuki gave a light laugh and walked towards the male uniform of Fuuka Academy. The uniform itself had recently been alternated by Natsuki herself. Instead of wearing old boring brown school shoes, Natsuki wore a light pair of orange with a tint of yellow converses. Natsuki took her shoes very seriously and when she saw them she had to have them. In her eyes. Girls are like shoes. You get bored with the same shoes and its the same with women. However, her reason for these shoes are different. She purposely selected these shoes to match her uniform.

Natsuki's eyes trailed to the slacks of her uniform. They were black instead of grey and at the bottom she had a ring of and orange lining at her ankle, just above the ring are 2 slight ribbon shaped lines that were just above each other as they stopped from the middle half of the back of her pants, to the middle front, on both legs. Slowly traveling up the creases to the middle of the pants are a zipper and to the sides, pockets so Natsuki can shove her hands in them. Natsuki loved the pockets on her pants for some strange unknown reason. Natsuki's sight once again traveled up to her upper half. Looking at the short sleeve white button up shirt she smirked. Natsuki had to buy around 3 new shirts a week after having her last ones ripped apart by her sex group. But Natsuki wasn't complaining. The short sleeves had a light orange band around the end of her sleeves, like her pants. Her eyes traveled over the vest that would go over her shirt and her chest area. The vest is as black as her pants and the trimmings were once again an orange colour, from the outline to the buttons, they were orange. Oh and her favorite bit of the uniform. The school uniform usually doesn't have ties but to hell with that. The tie is a chick magnet, especially with a few buttons popped open and her tie hung loose. It sent the women wild. The tie had 3 large orange with a tint of yellow lines. When the tie had been knotted, the lines would have orange on the outside but black in the the uniform a full of bee look.

Even though her uniform looked amazing, a certain blonde student council member runs her ragged over it. Natsuki looked over the rule book and saw nothing opposing a girl wearing not only a boys uniform, but being slightly different. Just because she didn't want to wear that same get up they call a uniform she wore this, there was no rule opposing it.

Natsuki's body was now dry and she went to get her underwear. A black bra, Tight black boxer briefs and a vest to top it off. Once on she moved to her uniform and slung it on. Patting her pants she smiled. She was ready for the day, she just needed food. Oh and to wake her girl's up. Now that made Natsuki smile. This will be fun. On her way out Natsuki grabbed 5 sets of sexy lingerie that she would peel off later.

Natsuki re-entered her bedroom only to find the women slowly waking up and shuffling on the bed. Once they noticed Natsuki's entrance they jolted up from the bed and sat up. Some licked their lips rather slowly and then one curled her index finger at Natsuki and gave her a 'Come here and fuck me again' look and Natsuki loved it. Some of them bit their bottom lip in a teasing manner,Oh how she loved seeing their horny faces in the morning.

"Morning ladies. I must say you all look oh so tempting right now, but we have school," Natsuki said as she leaned on the far back wall by the door leading to the living room. They all just groaned and Natsuki smirked at them. They then noticed the hangers in Natsuki's hands and they all gave the damn most seductive smiles ever. Natsuki only smirked wider at them and moved her finger and pointed to the bathroom.

"Time to get washed and ready for school, babes. If we don't hurry we will be late, again," Natsuki said to them and noticed their worried looks and they gaze once again looked at the sexy lingerie in her hands.

Natsuki lifted her index finger and wagged it side to side in front of them.

"Nah-Ah. You can wear these after you all shower. I shall make sure to take them off later though," Natsuki winked at their cute blushes and they started to get out of the bed and move towards the bathroom. This is the morning routine. For the time being.

Natsuki walked towards the bed and laid the lingerie down on the bed and turned to leave the room for breakfast. Natsuki looked at the girls giggling in the shower. They have seen each other naked countless times when at Natsuki's and they are all really close friends so they had no shame in showering together. However, the site of girls stroking each other and rubbing soap on their bodies made Natsuki shudder. She knew what would happen if she stood around and so she left the room in search of her wallet. Not too long after she found it and set off out the front door for breakfast.

* * *

Natsuki stepped out of the elevator she just entered and was greeted by people rushing around in the lobby. It was 7:29am and almost time for school. Natsuki knew if she got breakfast now she would be able to make it to school on time with her girls and so she set off down the road after exiting the lobby. She soon arrived at the breakfast bar over the street and went to the till. However, her order was already prepared for her. All she had to do was pay and she did, then left.

Natsuki and the girls usually had the same breakfast every morning besides from weekends. The sexy girls were roughly 2 years older than her and had different classes. Natsuki couldn't care less. Natsuki never went to class because she always got the best scores in her year group. She came out at the top. The school was surprised at first since Natsuki cut most of her classes, she only did that because she knew what they were teaching her and had already learned it. Being a child from a classy family isn't the best way to have a child hood. It consisted of nothing but studying. Nothing less and nothing more. Most might say Natsuki is a prodigy. She herself never thought so.

Growing up, she was ignored by her family. They don't even want to know her now. They never call, write or anything. Nothing at all. Natsuki crossed over the road and entered the lobby. The large bag wasn't heavy, just really hot and Natsuki hurried to the elevator. Stepping in she pushed the button for the 13th floor, the penthouse suit. The elevator made its way up in a slow swift movement but the damn background music hurt Natsuki's ears.

Once the ride was over, the doors opened and Natsuki stepped out but bumped into something...soft. Natsuki enjoyed the warmth of that touch but if felt rather round? Wait, round? Natsuki jumped back slightly and noticed a beautiful brown haired women smiling at her with a light blush on her cheeks. Natsuki gazed into her loving light brown eyes. There eyes locked and they both found each other smiling and Natsuki wanted to stay but she was on a limit.

Natsuki smiled back and added a quick apology as she set off down the hall towards her pent house. Hurriedly she noticed the time, it had been exactly 3 minuets since she left and that is how long the girls usually take. Natsuki smiled at what might lay beyond the door. The girls half naked? There wet body's covered in water droplets? Them in the sexy underwear Natsuki had picked out. Natsuki didn't know but she wanted to find out and so she opened the door.

As soon as Natsuki entered she was greeted by the girls fully clothed in their uniforms laying on the couch. Scratch that. On each other. They were all in exotic positions, flashing their curves in all the right places. Their skirts had ridden up their silky thighs and Natsuki could see them wearing the lingerie. They all turned their heads at the door opening and noticed Natsuki. They all squealed in delight and hopped to their feet.

Natsuki smiled as she entered the room and went straight to the dinning table and setting the food up. In return she got 5 kisses on her cheeks from her ladies as a thanks. Not too long after they were done with breakfast and they set off to school. They all took Natsuki's car. Well, her limo to be more precise. Although Natsuki loved her bike, she had to take the limo on the week days. However, sometimes Natsuki enjoys the night of peace and freedom when she isn't giving hormonal girls the best fucks of their lives.

Natsuki had done this before. After a while it got boring. The girls she had before accepted the fact it wasn't how it was when they started. When Natsuki first lost her virginity was to a beautiful women. After a while, Natsuki thought she was in love but then the bitch tore her heart and and destroyed it. They had fun having sex or love making, but after a while of thinking they were in love, her ex decided to spread things about Natsuki. Things got so bad that Natsuki moved to Fuuka, for the past half year. She has lived here. Around here, girls wanted a fuck and that was it. No strings attached and Natsuki happily agreed to it. Nothing wrong with getting it on with no strings.

Even though everything looked perfect to people. I mean why wouldn't it? 5 amazingly sexy women all over Natsuki in her penthouse. However, this was far from perfect, in Natsuki's mind. The girls loved her for an awesome fuck but other than that, they barely knew each other and soon, a new set of shoes were in order. The girls had been doing this with Natsuki for 3 months, but every show most come to an end eventually.

Natsuki wanted something, someone to make her want to do 'Love Making' not 'Fucking'. Natsuki always doubted everything, because of her body she figured no one would love her. Loving someone is completely different to messing around with a group of girls. Love is devoting everything to that person and them accepting it and returning it. Natsuki had only been in love once, she swore never to fall in love again. Love may be what she wants but if history decided to repeat itself, she would be in trouble.

Of course, that could only happen if she fell in love with someone. As far as Natsuki knew there was no one who made her feel special and want to love her in every way. That would never happen, not again. Natsuki never trusts anyone. Not any more at least, she hoped. The world is full of fake feelings, including people themselves. You never know who will turn there back on you. Not even Natsuki's best friends had her trust and they have known her for half a year.

The limo ride had consisted of making out and touching. The girls obviously still wanted more. They are worse than local sluts. They may get paid to do a job but I'm sure they don't beg for it every night and more than once. Natsuki had always thought the same thing with every girl she screwed. After their night of fun, the girls always came back for more, Even if they had boyfriends, they still came back to her. Like a puppy tracking its owner. Natsuki wasn't complaining, it gave her a rush and a high and she loved it.

The thrill of fucking someone instead of making love is different. Love making is slow and calm, full of love and passion. Fucking is full on fast speed and many kinky things. There are so many ways to explain it but the limo just pulled into school. Natsuki released her girls with a groan and straightened her pants and vest, buttoning her top shirt button and zipping her pants up. The girls all sighed. They so wanted to be all over Natsuki.

Natsuki stepped out of the limo with the girls in tow. Once all out they went their individual ways until later on. Natsuki sighed. She was starting to get bored with them but not yet, they had around 1 week left before Natsuki would tell them that its quits. They agreed from the start, before they started screwing each other. Natsuki's secret remains a secret and when the time to end it came, they would agree. Without arguments.

Once they had split up Natsuki began walking towards her class. Today she actually wanted to go to class for some strange reason. In the pit of her stomach she had a strange sensation burning in her gut. It must be the heat running in her blood through her body from the little intimate act. Natsuki didn't take long as she made her way towards her classroom where a large commotion was going off. People screeching and chatting. Gossiping probably. Natsuki opened the door and the class went silent. Natsuki hated having to show up to class but this made it worth it. Their faces light up upon her arrival and of course because she popular. Not only for her good looks either.

As Natsuki made her way to her desk, she received many greetings and she replied them with a smile and the nod of her head. Once reaching her desk at the back by the window, she sat down. Lifting her legs on top of the desk and crossing her ankles. Her hands in her pockets and she was slouching in her seat. This gave her the look of a delinquent. Her smirk graced her face as the girls in the class started to fan themselves.

However that suddenly stopped when the classroom door opened and their teacher stepped in. Ms Sugiura. The schools best teacher for many reasons. 1) She is a slacker which means they get easy grades. 2) She rocks. 3) She is an awesome person when it comes to personality wise. However, she wasn't alone.

Once Midori had walked in, a beautiful girl followed her in. The girl is so pure, untainted. She is the type who seeks love before giving herself away. Natsuki openly gawked when she fully stepped into the room. The once silent room was now swooning with girls rushing to their friends a screaming in delight. The men literally drooled. Natsuki looked the girl over and was pleased at what she saw.

The figure of her body is tall and slender. Her soft silky looking legs leading up to her curves. The cures themselves could make anyone have a nosebleed. Following up from her hips curves, you can clearly tell her stomach is flat and toned, but not so toned for the muscles to be see able. From her amazing stomach up towards her chest area Natsuki herself nearly had a nose bleed. The girl so far is a huge turn on and she's only in her uniform. Her chest area was not over sized but large to give her figure an amazing model body. That wasn't even the best bit. Her beautiful face came into view as she looked in my direction and smiled. That smile was completely fake but it didn't make her any less beautiful. Her full pink lips, those shaped cheek bones, her beautiful wavy chest nut hair but what really caught her interest were those eyes. They were red but with a tint of brown and they were still locked on Natsuki's own Emeralds. They both smiled at each other.

Natsuki had never seen anyone so beautiful. Sure, the girls she had right now were models for the 'Garderobe' magazine but they didn't compare. Not to her. Natsuki had never seen her around before, but right now. Instead of wanting to ravish her, Natsuki wanted to take it slow and get to know her, bit by bit. Natsuki would love that.

"Mornin' class! I suppose you all know who this is? Well if you don't this is Shizuru Viola. She is the president of the student council," Midori announced to the class. Natsuki loved the sound of her name.

_Shizuru Viola..._

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, not much talking but wait for the story to kick in! New chapter soon! Brad:D


	2. Chapter 2

Why You...

Chapter 2!

A/N: I am enjoying writing this! I have changed my writing a bit, I actually didn't even know I was doing it until a reviewer pointed it out! So thanks for that 'aken'. I was surprised myself when you said this but once I read the chapter I realized. I like it though, I dunno why. Something new? A way of experimenting, maybe...

Oh well! I am giving you chapter 2! I wonder if any of you have figured out Natsuki's secret yet? If you have well done, I dunno if I made it obvious:P A few words to reviews so far!

The guest who asked about their roles! If you are reading this I assure you, They will come out, all in due time! Just wait and see;)

The second guest review of Natsuki's hot sexy sex. I will explain how that happens in chapters, it all has to do with the secret;)

I already replied to 'aken' in the start so I hope that will do. Any who, the next chapter is here for you! Wow, I feel all giddy! Brad:D

* * *

_Shizuru Viola..._

Natsuki looked at the girl at the front of the classroom. Strangely enough, Shizuru still had them crimson eyes of hers all over Natsuki. Just like Natsuki had hers on the girl as she entered the classroom. Something about Shizuru stirred in the pit of her stomach as their gazes met head on. What is it that makes Natsuki feel strange? This girl at the front had a lingering feeling about her, something of playfulness but Natsuki knew that look anywhere. Natsuki learned first hand from her parents about that. Their fake smiles and all that bull crap before they left her. Natsuki hated fake people. They are usually the ones to cause pain. Some of them hide their true personality and maybe Shizuru did the same.

Natsuki had never in her life seen someone like Shizuru, not even in the council room. Haruka was always there though. The girl could hunt down anything and wouldn't stop until she found it. There were so many questions swirling in Natsuki's head she hadn't even realized the classrooms eyes turn to her. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked around. The people in the class were smiling and giggling. Natsuki didn't know why though.

This seemed like cat and mouse, only Natsuki had no clue as to what was going on, with no answer she just looked at Midori expectantly and Midori caught her drift. Midori always came to her aide by just a look that Natsuki sent her.

Midori cleared her throat before she spoke, Directly to Natsuki.

"What do you say Natsuki? You want to preform in the morning school assembly?" Midori asked her question towards Natsuki.

Wait. They want Natsuki to preform. How troublesome. In Natsuki's opinion anyway.

Natsuki sighed and rolled her head back. A few seconds ticked by in silence and the next thing Natsuki knew someone at the front was talking, by the sounds to the teacher. However, that voice was strangely alluring. It was so sweet, Like honey. Sweet but sticky. Why that popped up in Natsuki's head she wasn't sure. The voices were to far away to hear but the sound of the voice was pulling Natsuki in. The voice was now turning her on and she had to do something quickly before people found out.

"Mom and dad having sex...?" Natsuki muttered to herself so no one would hear but that seemed to be a failed attempt. When she closed her eyes she felt a hot breath by the side of her ear, she was too distracted by trying to get rid of her arousal only for it to shoot up when she felt a presence.

"Ara? Why would Natsuki be saying such things?" That voice inquired and Natsuki's eyes shot open. Did that really happen? Yes, Yes it did. Natsuki whipped her head to the side only to find a pair of luscious lips inches from her own. Oh fuck! Natsuki eyed the pair of full pink lips for a few seconds and she heard a chuckle. Snapping her emeralds up she came face to face with Shizuru Viola. Well hello there.

Natsuki was speechless. Only after meeting this girl at the front of the class for about 5 minutes, if that, she was already loosing her cool. This girl is more than what she seems but these thoughts were cast out as Shizuru spoke again.

"Ara, It seems that you are lost in thought Natsuki. Maybe about naughty things?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki's face blushed a light shade of pink as she shook her head and looked away. Go figure, Natsuki could blush? Never in he life had Natsuki blushed. Not even when she thought she was in love, or having sex. This girl that stood next to Natsuki is really something else.

If this girl could make Natsuki blush with a teasing remark from a few words at a distance. What would happen if they were squashed together or making out. Scratch that! Natsuki didn't know anything about this girl but she was intrigued to know more about her. To learn her inside out. Why you...?

Natsuki sighed in gratefulness as Shizuru stepped back. Only to realized tho class was still waiting for an answer. Natsuki sighed again. Some how finding the courage to turn her head she faced Shizuru and locked eyes. Natsuki wanted to know what was in it for her if she did this and she knew just the thing. This girl beside her, something about her made Natsuki feel...Special.

"Alright. If I do preform, What is in it for me? I have a few things in mind, However, I would like like to talk to you about those in private," Natsuki said as she shrugged, Everyone in the room seemed to try and move their bodies forward and cock their heads to the sides to try hear more. That didn't work as someone leaned so far out of his chair he fell straight on his face. The class erupted into laughter and Shizuru took this time to reply.

Damn, This girl knew what she was Shizuru leaned down her body just rubbed against Natsuki's arms, her head slowly turned to the side as she moved towards Natsuki's ear.

Shizuru's warm breath on Natsuki's ear is a super turn on! Natsuki knew by the time this was over, she was running for the hills.

"Ara, I will certainly love to discuss those maters with you. Perhaps you would give me a yes and we shall discuss them later, ne Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice was so damn seductive that Natsuki was dazed. Her body wanted to reach out and touch Shizuru and feel the skin of her body. Maybe it was soft. Perhaps toned? Who knows but Natsuki really wanted to find out.

Natsuki was dragging this on to long, by the sounds the class was calming down from laughter and she needed to end this.

"You want me. You got me." Natsuki replied. Her half dazed state relaxed and she started to regain her senses as Shizuru pulled away. Natsuki only just clicked onto how that sounded but before she couldn't utter another word she was cut off by the most breath taking beautiful smile she had ever seen. That smile wasn't fake. It was real and it was being shown to Natsuki. Natsuki must have sensed that this was a rare thing and she savored it.

"Ookini Natsuki, I shall wait for you at the flower garden to...discuss your reward." With that Shizuru shot Natsuki a playful wink and started to head towards the classroom door but not before making a memorable exit. She stopped at the door before opening it and turned to face Natsuki.

"Ookini for doing the show, Natsuki. Leave class early so I can get you ready for the performance." With that the class roared. They were cheering so loud it could have broken the windows. Natsuki caught a glimpse of a smirk of Shizuru's lips as she exited the room.

Natsuki started to regret her earlier words.

"The girl is so pure, Untainted. Yeah fucking right! That girl is a demon," Natsuki thought. Not too long after the class calmed down and the lesson began. About halfway through Natsuki got bored. The same lesson and problems. Remembering Shizuru's words of leaving class early, Natsuki jumped to her feet.

Everyone in the class paused. Why is it always when Natsuki does something?

"Sorry sensei. The president needs me for the performance. Catch ya later." With that, Natsuki was out the door. Once outside she sighed. Her body was still hot from her encounter with Shizuru. She needed to do something about it. And fast.

Natsuki ran to the fountain down at the end of the corridor and let the water pool in her hands. After a few seconds the pool of water was splashed on Natsuki's face. For the time being the heat settled down. Well that satisfies that.

Natsuki stood up from the fountain and wiped her face with her short sleeve. Once done she set off towards the hall.

* * *

The walk towards the hall didn't take long. Natsuki enjoyed the stroll around the school, especially when every one else is still stuck in class. Pity. Natsuki felt for them. Boring lessons can make your day shit.

Natsuki decided to go outside and look at the lake on the far side of campus. What she found she wasn't expecting. Their sat her friends all having a good time. They consisted of Mai, Nao, Chie and Aoi. The group were awesome but they still didn't have Natsuki's trust. Sure, she hung out with them at school and sometimes outside but rarely outside. Natsuki wondered why they weren't in class. Them and Natsuki had a few different classes since Natsuki was in a higher grade. They were in the middle, all of them so they all had the same classes.

Natsuki took a step forward and darted behind a tree. Natsuki lifted her ear in the air to try catch something of the conversation but she heard nothing out of the normal.

"Maybe we should have gotten Natsuki out of class too?" Mai asked the group as they were laid on the grass looking at the sky.

The sound of something buzzing caught Natsuki's attention. Turns out it is Chie's phone.

"Forget that! I just got word from one of my little spy's in class. The president asked Natsuki to preform at the morning assembly. I heard the council talking about something like that but, I didn't think they would ask Natsuki. She has preformed before though right?" Chie asked everyone and one cut to it before the rest.

"Yeah, The pup did. She played a few months back when someone heard Natsuki playing. They told the council and they asked Natsuki to preform. That was just before the reelections for the president and Viola won. The new term started today and so this is her first day on the job!" Nao finished, she must have had a smirk on her face as she finished. The words gave it a away as she spoke.

This time Chie spoke again. The girl just loves to gossip or flirt.

"Damn though! Have you seen Shizuru though! I would tap that-OW!" Chie finished her sentence with a yelp. Natsuki figured Aoi just smacked her upright the head. Yeah, Since Natsuki had know Chie and Aoi. They had been together. Sure, Chie flirts but when it come to Aoi. She is rather loyal to say the least.

A sigh escaped someones lips. Natsuki thought it was Aoi but she was wrong. It was Mai.

"I wonder if she accepted? Did your little spy say the answer? It would be good to hear Natsuki play again," Mai asked Chie and waited for an answer as the pressing of keys were heard and a buzz a few seconds later.

"Oh yeah! Natsuki said she'd do it! I haven't heard her play and I can't wait! Please hurry up time!" Chie exclaimed as she prayed to the god of time. If there is one.

"We'll just have to wait. I bet there probably getting ready now. Maybe Natsuki will be rehearsing?" Mai asked the rest of them and once again. Phone buttons were heard and a buzz. If that doesn't stop, Natsuki would chuck it in the lake but Mai had a point. Natsuki should be at the hall.

"Well from the girl who sent me this, she claims that Natsuki left about 15 minuets ago. She would probably be there rehearsing! "Chie exclaimed but then there was deadly silence.

"Oh? and who is this girl that has Chie's number, Chie?!" Yep, That is Aoi. Now Chie's done it. Natsuki inwardly chuckled as she left for the hall again without distractions.

"Do you think she's gone, Chie?" Mai asked Chie. Chie stood and looked around and shrugged.

"I guess so. I am so glad we put the president up to this!" Chie excitedly rubbed her hands together and sat back down.

"Natsuki would kill us if she found out... Oh well. All for the best!" Mai cheered causing the others to.

* * *

Natsuki manged to make it to the hall without any more distractions. A few minuets after arriving she found people rushing around like headless chickens. They were either setting up the stage or being run ragged by Haruka. Wait, Haruka? Natsuki groaned. She would rather deal with Shizuru instead.

Natsuki started to silently tip toe her way towards the stage but was stopped by yelling. Oh damn, She got caught! But then there was a small chuckle. Natsuki smiled as she turned to the far distance and saw Shizuru covering her mouth with her hand giggling. How Natsuki heard her, she did not know.

"HEY! NATSUKI KRUGER! YOU'RE LATE! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT UNIFORM AGAIN?!" Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs as she made her way towards Natsuki.

Natsuki knew what to do right now. She pulled her pocket book out from her breast pocket and searched the book in a mocking manner before she replied waving the book around.

"Suzushiro! It doesn't say I can't wear this or make any modifications! This is the uniform, I just changed the style a lil O bit!" Natsuki shouted as she burst out from laughter at Haruka's red face. Before she knew it Haruka started running after her, ready to strangle her. Natsuki was always into sports and the leader of the track team. This was road kill.

Natsuki jumped from the balcony onto the floor by the seats and started running in the direction of the platform, However, Haruka was hot on her tail. Natsuki looked back and decided to play a litle. She ran through rows of chairs. Haruka knocked a few out of place as she ran after Natsuki and even knocked some over.

Natsuki glanced a look in Shizuru's direction to notice her amused smirk. Natsuki knew what to do in this situation. You want amusing, lets give you just that.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at Haruka who was loosing her breath. She shouted to Haruka.

"Haruka, What would you do if I kissed someone right now?!" Natsuki shouted. She got an angry ramble and she laughed. Time to step it up a notch!

Natsuki jumped over a pile of chairs and ran a little distance walst Haruka got road blocked by the chairs. By the time Natsuki made it to Shizuru, Shizuru had a slender chest nut brow raised and a smirk on her face. Natsuki just gave her a grin and turned to make sure Haruka was watching. Indeed Haruka was.

Natsuki closed the distance and pulled her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled her in. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Natsuki wasted no time in placing a finger and cupping Shizuru's chin and pulling her forwards. Their lips would have met but Natsuki curved at the last second and caught Shizuru's cheek. Damn that felt good!

Natsuki loved every second of Haruka's anger but she turned to let go of Shizuru only to notice a pout in place. Natsuki shook her head at the pout.

"What?" Natsuki asked. Rather simple really.

Shizuru just looked at her and pretended to cry as she place her hands on her face.

"Natsuki, Ikezu! She doesn't want to kiss me? Am I not good enough for you?" Shizuru asked as she made a light sob.

Natsuki panicked. Shizuru was crying and Haruka was blowing chairs out of her way to get to Natsuki. Oh well fuck, fuck and fuckidy fuck.

"Shizuru it's nothing like th-that! Honest! I would to-totally love to ki-kiss you!" Natsuki stuttered her words out and Shizuru stood up as if nothing happened.

"I see. Natsuki should run along to rehears before Haruka gets a hold of you," Shizuru said. Shizuru pushed Natsuki towards the stage and as Natsuki was about to set off running, Shizuru slapped her right butt cheek. This caused Natsuki to jump into action and start running. Shizuru just caught what sounded like a squeal.

Well that was fun. Natsuki got chased after teasing Haruka, Kissed Shizuru on the cheek, pissed Haruka off again and got slapped on the butt and is now heading to practice. Wow. What a morning.

* * *

A short while after Natsuki had Haruka chasing her things calmed down due to Shizuru. How the girl did it was beyond Natsuki. But that girl is amazing to calm Haruka down.

The current being that Natsuki was on the stage. The stupid reason was for her to preform and now was rehearsing time. Too much responsibility and work.

Natsuki stood on the stage ready to perform the songs she had learned a while ago. When you're young and your parents ignore you, you learn to find an interest in something.

Natsuki had the background instruments and voice, she just needed to play and everything falls into place.

Natsuki took a breath as she placed the instrument in front of her. The wire connected to the amps and they were connected to the speakers. However, Natsuki was testing out the guitar when a loud voice pulled her out of her practice. It was none other than Haruka.

"KRUGER! GET READY! WE'RE GUNNA PLAY THE SONG ALRIGHT?! GET READY TO START!" Haruka's voice boomed from the microphone. The sound caused Natsuki to hiss at the volume but ignored it and carried on.

The song was about to start when students burst into the room, chatting among themselves. Natsuki mouth a 'What the fuck!' to Haruka but she was ignored. Haruka's attention was on the time. It was time for the assembly to begin.

Natsuki placed her guitar on the floor and jumped off stage. She ran forwards and reached an amused Shizuru and a confused Haruka. Natsuki was seething with anger. They did not lose track of time and had no time to practice because of Haruka rambling about Natsuki's uniform, did they?

"You fucking moron! I learned that song years ago and haven't played it since! Maybe if you would shut that fucking gob of yours and let me practice at first this wouldn't be happening! What the fuck!" Natsuki threw her hands in the air in annoyance, a few people stared and Natsuki shot them a glare and they turned around.

"You did not just blame me for this, Kruger! Don't use such fucking language in my essence you dog!" Haruka retorted and a small mousy girl interrupted them.

"It's presence Haruka," The girl squeaked.

"That's what I said!" Haruka shouted causing the girl to flinch.

"Suzushiro! You're a fucking idiot! If I fuck up, I swear al fucking kill you!" Natsuki retorted and gave up. She turned to Shizuru. She hadn't said a word in any of this. Natsuki pointed her finger at Shizuru who in return arched a brow.

"You. You now owe me 3 things. I will make sure to tell you of them later. Right now, I don't have time anymore, do I?!" Natsuki accused that at Haruka who was about to burst. Natsuki walked off grumbling. She was not happy. Luckily, she knew all songs by heart. Even if she hadn't played them in a while, she could try her best.

The hall was now filled with chatting students. How annoying. Everything went a planned and as soon as Natsuki's name was mentioned they burst into cheering.

Natsuki preformed the song 'Blue Oyster Cult - Burnin' For You'. An old time hit. Natsuki mainly liked the chorus of the song. That was why she chose it.

The song started off well, the chorus soon came and Natsuki lost herself in the lyrics.

**_~I'm living for givin' the Devil his due~_**

As Natsuki played the chorus and strummed the strings, the hole hall burst into the lyrics and started the clap to the beat and sing along, some even stood in the air and started jumping. Strange.

**_~And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you~_**

The best part of the song came, the lyrics are some of the best part of the song. For some reason Natsuki needed to look at Shizuru as she played this. Not too long of searching she found her. Shizuru's face was in 'Awe'. Natsuki smiled at her and winked at her. Whether Natsuki was hallucinating or something she didn't know but that looks like a blush on Shizuru's cheeks. Probably the lighting right? Natsuki making Shizuru blush. Is that possible?

_**~I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you~**_

After that, Natsuki looked at Shizuru the entire time she went through the song. Not too long after the song finished. Every one went wild and then it was break. Natsuki found herself following Shizuru. They walked down the hallways, through doors, into the garden. It was like fairy tail. The prince finds the girl and follows her around until they meet.

They exchanged smiles at each other as they went on their way. The light touches Shizuru gave the wall made Natsuki do the same as she followed. Before Natsuki knew it she was at the garden bed and Shizuru awaited her. Natsuki walked forwards until she was a good 2 foot away from Shizuru.

"Ara, It appears I have been followed. What rewards is it Natsuki seeks?" Shizuru asked as she reached out for a flower. Her fingers gracing the petals. After waiting a few minuets with no reply Shizuru turned to a flushing Natsuki.

"I want to - I want to take you on a date! I want to see the real yo-you! I want to spe-spend time with you!" Natsuki blurted the first thing that came to mind. Satisfied with that answer Natsuki nodded her head in a approving.

"Yeah! I want to take you out on a date as my first reward!" Natsuki said more confidently.

Shizuru just repeated the words.

"Ara, A date?" Shizuru asked. Dumbfounded at what is occurring.

"Yes, A date," Natsuki stated again with a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! The second chapter! What do you think?! Liking it so far?! Chapter 3 soon! Brad:D


	3. Chapter 3

Why You?

Chapter 3!

A.N: Hey everyone! I first of all want to thank you for the reviews. I didn't know I had to warn you about it being a Futanari :P Sorry 'bout that! My editor has been really busy and so if my grammar is not up to check then its her fault. I'm not one for being awake in English and we're not learning about grammar but Shakespeare:P

Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Brad:D

* * *

"Yes, A date," Natsuki stated again with a grin plastered on her face.

Natsuki looked as it seemed Shizuru had started to think about this. Either way, Natsuki was getting a date from this girl. Besides, she has 3 rewards. Maybe something else. Nah, A date is definitely what Natsuki wants from this girl. Hell if Natsuki had to ask a hundred times she would do it, beg even.

Why Natsuki wanted to get to know this girl was beyond her. Even with her secret, Natsuki didn't know if anyone would love her. Make her feel wanted. Special. Not like some grate fuck to come back to later. This president, why you...?

"Ara, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she watch Natsuki's face scrunch up and frown. Shizuru couldn't help but smile at Natsuki. Wait, smile?

Natsuki snapped back to reality and looked at Shizuru. Her face slowly growing and a grin spread on her face.

"So what do you say? I vote for you should accept! After all, a reward is a reward, remember?" Natsuki's grin turned into a smirk at the presidents face. Shizuru had moved to a thinking pose and put her finger tip under her chin as she thought about the offer. Damn it! Who takes this long to answer a simple question?

Natsuki stood waiting for an answer for another 2 minuets. Just when Natsuki opened her mouth to call it off she found a pair of full pink lips on her cheek, silencing her. The kiss lingered for a few seconds longer than it should have but hey Natsuki isn't complaining. When Shizuru pulled away she had a very light blush on her cheeks and Natsuki's cheeks were burning hot and scarlet red!

"So-So d-do you wanna g-go on a date?" Natsuki's words were starting to stutter. Never in her life had she ever stuttered before. Not even in front of Haruka or her parents. This women, what is she doing to Natsuki? The once cold and cool has now turned into a puddle of goo.

Natsuki's blush started to fade away. After a few minuets of course.

"Ara, Kawaii! Natsuki you're so cute," Shizuru spoke that as she clapped her hands in front of her with a smile. Oh what a fake smile that is, Natsuki didn't like it and she took this chance to make that smile better. Ignoring the matter about the date at hand, Natsuki reached her hands out and gently took a hold of Shizuru's cheeks.

Once Natsuki had a light hold on Shizuru's cheeks she pulled lightly upwards to make her lips smile, instead she looked more like an animal in distress. Natsuki notice Shizuru's brow furrow at her actions but Natsuki couldn't help but laugh.

Natsuki's outburst caused Shizuru herself to smile, even with Natsuki's hands on her cheeks trying to make her smile. Once the laughter died down Natsuki released the hold on her cheeks.

"Haha! Damn Shizuru! You looked so funny! Hahaha!" Natsuki's laughter started again as she looked at Shizuru's frown. Literally, Natsuki couldn't breathe. You would'ave never guessed Shizuru Viola could frown.

However, it seemed that pay back is in order for Natsuki's little stunt. Before Natsuki knew it her chin was between Shizuru's index finger and thumb. Shizuru started to lean in towards Natsuki's lips with her own. A few seconds later, their lips were 2 inches away from each other and emerald met crimson in a heated stare. Uh-Oh. At this rate Natsuki will get turned on. Screw that, she already is!

"Shi-Shizuru...?" Natsuki asked but she received no reply. How rude! Well, not really.

At the present time Shizuru was contempt with just having her lips a few inches away from Natsuki's with her chin in between her fingers. This might settle with Shizuru but not with Natsuki. Natsuki could feel her pants starting to restrict her arousal and by the looks it wouldn't last much longer. However, it seemed Natsuki was in luck today.

"Ara, Natsuki's ikezu. However, I accept your proposal for a date. You should come by the student council room sometime and tell me the information. Goodbye for now, my Nat-su-ki." With that Shizuru placed a light kiss on Natsuki's cheek again and spun on her heel and sauntered away. Shizuru's hands at the side of her hips as they swayed side to side walking away.

Once Natsuki believed that Shizuru was no longer around she slumped to the floor on her knees. A smile graced her lips as she watched as blood poured from her nose like a river as it splattered on the floor. Natsuki made no attempt to stop it, she just let it flow.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Natsuki asked herself as she smiled again. This girl just made Natsuki have a nosebleed and not because she was naked. Oh no, it was because they were so close yet so far away. That girl is something new, unlike the usual girls. Natsuki liked it and would put up with it.

* * *

A good and long half an hour passed as Natsuki laid on the grass after her nose bleed and arousal calmed down. The bell for the second period rung but Natsuki didn't bother to move. She just laid on the grass watching the sky. The clouds formed rather strange shapes in the sky, the breeze of the wind soft and gentle as if caressing a lover. Natsuki loved every second of it but she was missing one thing. That would be a certain chest nut haired girls company.

As far as Natsuki knew the girl was in her year and had just been voted president, today is her first day on the job. Shizuru comes from a highly known family but mind you, so does Natsuki, its just they wanted nothing more than to rid themselves of Natsuki. Shizuru loves green tea or any tea for the matter. To be honest Natsuki only knew the little details of Shizuru but just enough to want to get to know her more.

Shizuru Viola, a victorious tease, tea lover and incredibly beautiful. That is all Natsuki knew. That would change soon though.

Natsuki didn't have any more time to relax in the garden before she heard the stomping of feet. Natsuki knew who that was right away and choose to run walst she had the chance.

Natsuki jumped to her feet and started running towards the school building, however Haruka was still following after her and screaming at her to stop. Would you stop if someone like Haruka was running after you, too?

Natsuki burst open the main entrance doors and continued running for her life. The screaming still continued as she jumped 3 of the stairs at a time and got to the top floor. Natsuki hadn't realized that was the only set back down unless she jumped out of a window. Natsuki continued running, her pants turning into hot breaths of air and she came to the last door of the hall. Instinctively she rammed it open and saw something that could help her.

Natsuki at the time was un-aware of the shocked and amused glances of the people in the room as she dived under a desk by a chair that someone was sat at. She hid in the gap and shoved herself as far back as possible and then another thought occurred to her. Quickly she grabbed the legs of the rolling chair and pulled it towards her and got a shriek but didn't bother with it. Holding the chair in position her hot breaths puffed onto creamy legs.

The footsteps grew and the door swung open again as someone had taken the time to close it. Natsuki knew who it was and tried to calm her breathing but she instantly forgot everything as she rested her head on someones legs. Oh how them legs are so soft and Natsuki wanted to close her eyes and get lost in the feeling.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN NATSUKI KRUGER RUN THROUGH HERE?! THAT DAMN GIRL, I WILL GET HER! IS SHE HERE?!" Haruka's voice traveled through the room and made Natsuki flinch. No one in the room seemed to answer at the moment and so Haruka started rummaging through things such as the closet. Then Haruka started walking towards the desk and Natsuki thought she was a goner until someone answered.

"Ara? Haruka-san, I can assure you that she has not run through here. Nor is she in here. We are the student council and so why will we let an act go unpunished?"

Oh shit! That voice and those legs. Oh fuck, now Natsuki's done it. Hey, you would touch them legs too! Not the point, right?

"Damn bubuzuke! You better not be telling fibs!" Haruka's voice seemed to fade away and the door to the student council room was closed with a rather hard bang. A good few seconds passed and the door was chucked open again. Haruka's scowl was heard and then the door closed again and then the steps seemed to go down the stairs and outside.

The room stayed silent until a load of chuckles and laughs were heard. Natsuki's brow furrowed and she tried to come out from under the desk. She pushed the wheeled chair to get the person in it to move but that didn't seem to work. 2 can play at a game like this.

Natsuki's finger tips started to trace the outline of the persons ankles, really soft and gentle. She started to make her way up with her fingers gently caressing the leg and she heard what sounded like a light moan. Her fingers started to tease the ever so soft and silky legs, then her hand moved up to the thigh and she added her hand to the other leg that had not been caressed. Yet.

Another light moan only just to be heard. Natsuki seemed rather happy at how she was making this person feel. Little did she know that it was none other than the president. Time seemed to calm down as Natsuki noticed the chair pull out as her hands were dangerously close to the persons clothed panties. Hey, that set of underwear looked absolutely sexy.

The chair rolled away and Natsuki came to gaze at crimson eyes and she gulped.

"Ara, such a tease. Ikezu Natsuki," Shizuru said with an amused gaze, not only amused but filled with lust. That very seductive biting of Shizuru's bottom lips sent Natsuki off like a bitch in heat.

Natsuki knew she would have to come out from under there sooner or later and she reluctantly did. Although Natsuki would have stayed there and done it all over again. And again and again. No matter how many times she wanted to do that she didn't have the time to do it.

Natsuki stood up from under the desk and came face to face with some members of the student council. Then her breath hitched as she saw her group of fuck buddies. They just gave her lustful gazes. Natsuki would have loved to take in their gazes or she did. Right now, her focus was on a certain president. Looking between the president and the girls she realized, their beauty didn't compare to that of Shizuru's beauty.

Natsuki gave a sheepish grin and raised her arm to rub the back of her neck.

"I, um, sorry...?" Natsuki said, the apology directed to a slightly flushed Shizuru. Natsuki noted some of the sensitive spots on Shizuru's legs and kept it in mind for later references if they ever became anything like that. However, Natsuki doubted that Shizuru could fall in love with someone such as Natsuki.

Shizuru gave a rather amused smile at Natsuki's apology. Then she raised a slender brow.

"May I ask what Natsuki had done to be running from Haruka-san or is it because she can't run as fast as you and you decided on doing a race?" Shizuru asked as she slid the chair forwards and crossed her ever so silky legs over the knees as a lady and propped her chin on her entangled fingers. That smirk was all but curious, in fact it had a mischievous sign written all over it.

Natsuki, to be honest wasn't listening at all. She just stared at Shizuru's creamy legs that she could just see from the tip of the table by her skirt. Natsuki's body started to stand on her tip toes to get a better view making it obvious she was trying to stare.

Natsuki realized what she was doing and she jumped back and covered her face. A rather red blush graced her face as she tried to look at anything other than the president. Then she looked at the group of girls and was surprised as she saw them either leaning on a boy or holding hands and such. Natsuki guessed that they were the boyfriends of the girls she had been screwing for the past while.

Shizuru seemed to have noticed Natsuki gaze and lightly frowned before she spoke.

"Ara, May I have a few moments with Natsuki please?" Shizuru asked the 13 members in the room and they all nodded and left. Now that they were out of the way Shizuru and Natsuki would be able to talk but first the one and never only tease!

"Ara, Natsuki you are such the little pervert," Shizuru said to Natsuki as she gave her lips a seductive bite in front of Natsuki. Natsuki's face blushed again no matter how much she tried to force her face not to. A natural flirt should be able to help with this situation. Natsuki let her flirting side take over as she smiled and walked towards the desk. Uh-Oh. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Natsuki was now in front of Shizuru's body but the unfortunate matter was that Shizuru is hidden behind a desk that separates them. Natsuki pressed her palms flat on the desk as she leaned forwards. Her face not too far from Shizuru's own.

"Oh my dear Shizuru. I can't help but want to gaze at that sexy body of yours all day long but I much prefer to see that without the clothes. Maybe for our date you would accompany me to my house instead of prancing around the town?" Natsuki asked as she licked her lips making them moist and made sure Shizuru's eyes were on her.

The statement itself is rather bold. Natsuki knew that and hell so did Shizuru. They gave each other lustful stares but Natsuki knew this was a bad idea. This isn't how she wanted to get to know Shizuru. Not one bit. This is how she mainly got girls. The flirting and the lust of it all. Natsuki didn't want that, not from Shizuru. By the way Shizuru seemed to have hesitation in her eyes it gave away the fact that she doesn't date or hasn't tried to. It also gave Natsuki the information of Shizuru being a virgin. That means if Shizuru did accept Natsuki, she would be the first for Shizuru.

Natsuki then burst out laughing. She moved away from the desk and sat at a chair by the window and continued to laugh. It all made sense. Shizuru put up that smile to cover up her true personality. People wanted someone who was not Shizuru and she learned how to be that someone that everyone wanted. That itself made Natsuki laugh. This girl doesn't know how to be herself anymore. Natsuki wanted to break that barrier and bring the real Shizuru to light. The Shizuru that she herself didn't know who would turn out to be.

Would the real girl hidden in there be heartless or loving? Accepting and caring maybe. Who knows?

Natsuki's laughter calmed down and she pulled out her phone. She gave a quick glance over at Shizuru who had begun to sip at her tea.

"Hey Shizuru, Would you like to go to lunch with me? An early break, I have it covered," Natsuki suggested as she gazed at Shizuru's beautiful features as the gaze was returned to Natsuki.

"Oh, Lunch? Would Natsuki like to make that a date? Not a reward date, a real date?" Shizuru asked Natsuki and she received a nod.

"Ara, very well Natsuki. I shall accompany you on a date for lunch. One question." Shizuru asked and Natsuki gave another nod.

"Where are we going? Are we staying on campus or going out to town? Or how will we get there without a vehicle?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki gave a smile in her direction.

"Shizuru. That wasn't one questions now was it. I will take care of everything. Give me a sec and we will have permission to leave early for lunch." Natsuki said as she started typing away at her phone. Not a minuet later and Natsuki stood up and walked over to Shizuru showing her the screen of Natsuki's touch screen phone.

Shizuru looked at the contents and read through them.

_'Dear Natsuki, _

_You sent me a text asking to leave the school with the president for an early lunch out in town. I give you permission to leave as long as you try and at least stay out of trouble._

_Good luck on your date, Natsuki._

_Mashiro, The principal.'_

Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes as she read through the text but she wasn't questioning it. Natsuki had indeed got them permission to leave campus and an early lunch.

"So Shizuru, Shall we go. My ride is outside," Natsuki asked as she placed the phone in her pocket and moved her hand outwards for Shizuru to take. Shizuru simply smiled a real beautiful smile and took Natsuki's offered hand and stood. They both started to walk to the door and made their ways towards the front of campus and that's when Shizuru noticed the Ducati Monster.

Shizuru had never ridden a motorbike before but she felt strangely safe when she would be riding it with Natsuki.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a nod and placed the helmet over that pretty head and fastened it for Shizuru. Then Natsuki placed her own on and got on her bike. Shizuru seemed hesitant at first but when she saw Natsuki's assuring smile she also got on. Natsuki laughed as Shizuru didn't know where to place her hands. Natsuki carefully took a hold of Shizuru's hands and placed them around her slim waist. Once Shizuru had done that and had made sure she was holding on tight enough Natsuki started the bike.

Natsuki started to drive off and felt Shizuru's arms tighten around her waist. Natsuki wanted this girl to be safe when with her and so Natsuki drove slow for Shizuru's benefit. They made their way from campus out towards the city at a nice pace.

* * *

The drive didn't take long for them to reach the city and they seemed to stop outside a restaurant. The restaurant turned out to be a 5 star restaurant and at first Shizuru tried to persuade Natsuki not to spend so much money but Natsuki had insisted. Besides its not like she didn't have the money for it. Natsuki excuse was priceless.

"A beautiful women such as yourself deserves the very best and thus that would be a five star restaurant." An excuse only Natsuki would be able to pull off because it sure worked. Natsuki's is right, a beautiful women deserves the very best, wouldn't anyone agree?

It wasn't long before they had been seated and were ordering food. Natsuki was first to start up the conversation.

"Ah, Shizuru. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Natsuki asked as she took a sip of her drink. Natsuki ordered a coke instead of tea like Shizuru did.

"Ara, You are the little curious puppy now aren't you, Natsuki," Shizuru giggled. Her face lit up in happiness as she raised her hand to mouth to help with her giggles. Natsuki slouched back in her chair as she watched Shizuru. Her heart started to race. All she wanted to do is watch Shizuru smile and laugh. Natsuki even found herself smiling just because Shizuru was. Is that what they say when they mean falling in love or is that just a lie. It sure didn't feel like a lie to Natsuki right now.

"Hmm. My name is Shizuru Viola, I chose my mothers maiden name which was Fujino before Viola but I then changed it to my fathers last name after my mom changed hers to Viola also. I am 17 years old, I was born on December 19th, 1996. My favorite colour is purple because of its mix of blue and red for some strange reason. I was born in Kyoto and that explains my accent. I lived there for a few years before we moved here. I also as you can tell love tea. I think that should do, ne Natsuki?" Shizuru finished her short biography only to find Natsuki staring at her comfortably with a smile.

Shizuru's heart thumped in her chest as she also looked at a smiling Natsuki. Natsuki's body was relaxed as she just watched Shizuru and Shizuru didn't in the slightest feel uncomfortable, not one bit.

They sat smiling at each other for around a minuet before it seemed Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts. Natsuki looked around before her gaze returned to Shizuru sat across from her. Natsuki waved her hand in fronts of Shizuru's face and got a smile.

"Ara? Natsuki why are you waving your hand on front of my face?" Shizuru asked as she raised one of those slender brows in question.

"Oh, Sorry. I got caught up in your beauty," Natsuki said as she stuck her tongue out to the side slightly with a smile and pulled her hand back.

Shizuru's face gained a blush. Not a light blush. A full on blush. Is that really possible?

They engaged in an normal conversation about school and some memories from when they were younger children. They smiled and laughed. They both showed them true selves and they seemed to love every minuet of it. They had only known each other a day and yet it felt like they had known each other years.

There food had arrived and they had eaten within a nice silence until they finished their meal and noticed the time. They had to be back in school in 10 minuets.

Natsuki had paid the bill even though Shizuru insisted that they split it evenly but her offer was once again refused by Natsuki.

They got on Natsuki's bike and set off towards school. Natsuki and Shizuru agreed to go a little faster to make it in time for 3rd period. They both enjoyed the ride and how they snuggled into each other. Natsuki's back was a great resting place for Shizuru's head in between Natsuki's shoulder blades.

They arrived at the school just on time and went about their different ways but not before discussing the date planned for the weekend. Once that was done they gave each other a smile and went to their respective places. They both walked away with smiles plastered on their faces. They both couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! I know I haven't been uploading a lot recently but you see I have had exams for the end of terms so it sucks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I shall post chapter 4 soon! It shall have the drama as well! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites and so on everyone! Brad:D


	4. Chapter 4

Why You?

Chapter 4!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm now writing chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I certainly hope that everyone likes this story. Remember if you want drop a review and stuff! Also, to a review! Natsuki's group of girls are just a slight idea on how to start the story. They don't have much importance!

Well on wards with the chapter! Enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

The week actually passed rather fast. Well, for everyone else besides from Natsuki and Shizuru that is. What should only be a week felt like a month or two. Is that called desperation?

The week was spent by the two sharing their lunch together and having a fun time in each others company. So far Shizuru hadn't suspected anything about Natsuki's body no matter how many times Shizuru always managed to turn Natsuki on. Them knew restrictive boxers sure came in handy, huh?

After their first day together Natsuki changed her mind about the group of girls that she would have let come to her house for the night. Oh no. That changed on the very end of the school day. Natsuki had told them about how it was time to move on, they all had their personal lives and that she has hers. They all spoke about how her secret shall be kept for all the fan service that she provided them with. They started as fuck buddies and now there all strangers.

Now that the girls had all gone their respective ways. Natsuki had her bed to herself and man it felt great. Nothing like a full bed for yourself. After all, having a bunch of girls in your bed for the past 3 months gets too crowded for its own good.

Right now is Friday though. That sucks, right?

At the time Natsuki was thinking the same thing, that was until lunch came around. However, lunch didn't go according to plan today.

Natsuki was walking through the hallway and making her way towards the stairs leading to the 3rd floor with the council room when Natsuki heard the faint sounds of protesting. Natsuki looked around in all directions but she couldn't see anything or anyone but the sounds were still there. They were coming from the direction of the student council room...

Natsuki's heart jumped out of her chest as she started to sprint down the hallway and jump up the staircase as she had done when running from Haruka. The steps seemed to take longer then they ever had done before, as if she was running up the stairs to no where and they just continued on. Natsuki could still hear the sounds of someone protesting and then she heard what sounded like a few snickers. Natsuki immediately picked up her pace as she now leaped from stair to stair.

What seemed to drag on like an eternity finally came to an end as she reached the top of the stairs. Natsuki jumped the last 4 steps and slightly lost balance when she landed but tucked and rolled and jumped back into action. Natsuki was about to round the corner when she heard what sounded like a few girls talking and so she stopped just at the end of the wall to catch a glimpse of the conversation and what she heard she didn't like.

"Why are we out here? The president and Tomoe are in there. Tomoe asks us to keep an eye out so she can try and fondle the president. That girl is lucky she pays us a lot or I would leave the little maniac alone." Natsuki couldn't see what the girl looked like and she tried to keep her anger in check so that she could listen a bit more and not jump to any conclusions.

"Pfft! Tomoe is an obsessed little perv! I once heard she actually plotted a plan against kidnapping Shizuru-Oneesama! That is damn right creepy!" Another one shouted. Natsuki had thought there would only be 2 girls outside the door to the council room but it turned out that there was a lot more than she bargained for. Natsuki rounded the corner to see at least 10 girls either sitting on the floor or leaning on the wall. Natsuki also didn't know any of them.

They noticed Natsuki's arrival and they all bolted into a defensive stance outside of the door, blocking her entry. What total bitches! They probably work on the side of a street!

Natsuki was in no mood to play games with them and so she started to walk forwards towards them and the door.

"Move," Natsuki asked them as normal as she could without adding any manners.

They all looked at her as if she was a crazy person and that irked her. Natsuki noticed none of them were going to move any time soon and so she was giving them another chance.

"I said move or I will make you move." Natsuki's words left no room for negotiation what so ever. That's when the girls snickered and laughed at her. Natsuki was starting to draw herself very close to them now. Then the girls all gave each other a nod and ran forwards, screaming at Natsuki with all the insults their tiny minds could muster up.

The first girl was so stupid she relied on one of her fists with all her body strength and Natsuki grabbed her other hand and twisted it back. Then she shoved the girl into the other girl who had tried to run in straight after Natsuki gripped the girls hand. They both stumbled to the floor. Natsuki may have more strength from her body but not so much where she can take on 10 girls and come out unscathed. She's not iron man for crying out loud!

Natsuki continued walking as another girl started to run towards her. Natsuki could tell that this girl has had some experience when fighting. The girl seemed lucky as another girl caught Natsuki's attention and manged to punch Natsuki in the cheek. The punch didn't send her flying but she stumbled back a good foot away. Natsuki lifted her hand up and touched her cut lip as she noticed the blood start to roll down her chin and she smiled. Not bad she'll give 'em that much!

Natsuki just had time to notice an incoming kick to her abdomen but she didn't react quickly enough and it caught her stomach. That's gunna leave a bruise!

Natsuki groaned from the harshness of the kick. Now she wasn't toying anymore. A punch to the cheek, A bust lip and a kick to her stomach. Now it's time for fucking payback. Natsuki lunged forwards and grabbed the girls leg who had kicked her and yanked it out from under her. The girl let out a scream and fell backwards on the tiled floor. Serves her right. That leaves around 7 not in pain. They seemed to have plan and then Natsuki saw them all charging forwards at her. Girls and charging, every persons dream women! Did ya' get the sarcasm?

With all 7 girls running forwards Natsuki didn't have much choice but to try and block as much of the blows as she could. The girls managed to pin her to the floor and were giving her kicks in her ribs mainly. The girls also managed to knock the wind out of Natsuki as they took her down to the floor and she hit her head on the tiles. That is definitely gunna have a cut there, well, judging by the warm liquid on the back of Natsuki's head.

Natsuki had enough of their beatings as she got a hold of herself and started pulling the girls ankles and they all stumbled like domino's and fell. Natsuki didn't bother to let them lay on the floor after what they did to her. Oh no, that would be unwise and regretful.

Natsuki gave them a taste of their own medicine as they all screamed and bled of the floor as Natsuki directed kicks to their faces and body's. They seemed to scream in agony and then gave up. They begged and begged and then once Natsuki remembered about Shizuru. Natsuki left them to themselves and she chucked open the council rooms door and was greeted by nothing what should be a happy sight.

Shizuru was trying to get Tomoe's hands away from her school uniform. Natsuki noted Shizuru's shirt looked to have been ripped open by a few buttons. That shirt is screwed and won't cover anything. Especially her cleavage. Natsuki could see that Shizuru had been slapped on her cheek as it was bright red and started to bruise. Natsuki's blood boiled as she looked at Tomoe who seemed to try and continue on with her sexual assault. Not knowing that it was Natsuki who entered. However, Shizuru did!

"I paid you to wait outside you dumb bitch-" Tomoe never got to finish that sentence as Natsuki lunged forward and gave Tomoe a very powerful uppercut. Tomoe's head snapped up sending her back a few steps and then she fell to the floor. Not moving. Nice! Natsuki knocked a crazy girl out! That has to be some kind of achievement, right?

As Natsuki confirmed that indeed Tomoe was knocked out she ran to Shizuru's side. Shizuru was still frozen in her place. By either Natsuki beating Tomoe or the fact Natsuki's uniform is torn and she had blood all over herself, Natsuki didn't know.

Shizuru seemed to regain her senses as Natsuki had manged to move her to the chair that she always sits in. The tea had gone cold since Tomoe's arrival and Shizuru winced when she raised her hand and touched her cheek. That would leave a bruise. Shizuru then turned her gaze to Natsuki who was now dragging Tomoe's body to the door and then she picked Tomoe up and chucked her out. Not caring that Tomoe hit the wall face first. That had to have broken her nose or something!

After a few minuets of silence their senses had begun working again and Shizuru snapped into action as she noticed Natsuki fall to her knees. Natsuki's world started to go dark and her body felt really heavy and she just wanted to sleep. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that it seemed Shizuru had started to move. Probably to help her and she was right as she found herself landing on Shizuru's chest with an 'Oomph'.

"Natsuki...Natsuki! Natsuki, stay awake, okay?" Shizuru asked in that amazing accent. Natsuki actually felt like swooning her at this moment in time, if not for her tiredness.

Natsuki's body had been lifted up and her weight had been placed on Shizuru as her arms were now being held around Shizuru's shoulders. Natsuki turned her head and gave Shizuru a cat like grin. Hey, it is never the wrong time to flirt!

"Hey...bea-beautiful...wh-what is...um...a girl l-like you... doing carrying m-my weight?" Natsuki's words had rather large gaps in her speech. By the looks Natsuki had made it to the door before her world went black and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore...

* * *

Natsuki's mind started to wake up but her body wouldn't move. Natsuki's body in fact basically refused to move. Fucking traitor...

Right now Natsuki's body was really killing her. Not that she could move around to try and relieve herself of the damn pain. Oh no. Natsuki is stuck in place on something very soft with something very hot next to her. Wow, that damn heat felt like the sun itself!

Once again though her body wasn't budging. Natsuki didn't know how long she was battling for her brain to actually be able to send its signals out to the rest of her body, commanding and willing it to move. It seemed to work around a little while later and her body started to twitch as she tried to move her fingers and such at a slow pace. Just enough so that her body will get back into the pattern of receiving the wave of commands. Natsuki's body, Her control.

Simple as, right? Yeah!

Oh hang on. The heat source is starting to shuffle. What is it? or Who was it?

Natsuki slowly turned her head and winced as a throbbing pain shot through her head and she instinctively lifted her hand up to steady herself when she once again winced in pain. Why the hell is she in pain? Well, she doesn't know but she will find out soon enough.

Natsuki waited a few seconds before turning her head and gazing at the body of the president lying on the bed snuggled into Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki's breath hitched as she caught sight of a sleeping and bruised Shizuru. Natsuki frowned and moved her hand out towards Shizuru's cheek and carefully caressed it and minded the bruising. The bruising isn't as bad as it looks, in fact, the bruise was barely noticeable, just what seemed to be a large red print.

Natsuki lightly traced the outline of Shizuru's cheek, then to her jaw and back up to brush a strand piece of hair behind her ear. There is only one way to put it. Shizuru is so beautiful even when she sleeps. However, everyone already knows that, well duh, but they probably have never seen her asleep. If anyone had besides Natsuki then they will understand.

Natsuki's body relished the soft skin of Shizuru's face. Maybe her body will feel the same. That means touching...Under her...Uniform?! Is that such a good idea?

Natsuki's face lit up like a neon red light bulb. Not only did her face blush but at the idea of wanting to touch Shizuru under her uniform made her boxers very tight. Natsuki's once normal breathing started to turn into short and hot raspy pants. Hey eyes dropped to a half lidded gaze as she hungrily looked over Shizuru's beautiful body.

Shizuru's body was laid to the side and her face buried into the pillow. That angelic face, so calm and peaceful. A rather beautiful sight to wake up to. Traveling down to her slender neck, Natsuki couldn't resist the urge to reach out and caress it and in which she loved the feel. So soft and inviting. Natsuki's pants started to find it really hard to restrict her arousal as it begged to be released from its cage. That really isn't such a good idea.

Natsuki's caresses started to stir Shizuru from her slumber. Her breath hitched with a light moan as Shizuru's hand faintly moved and caught a graze against Natsuki's pants. That touch sent Natsuki's back arching and her member started to throb. Natsuki really wanted that to happen again but if Shizuru woke up now and found out then Natsuki's world may just burn and crash. Then she would watch as it slowly would turn to ash and fade away as the wind came and picked up the ashes and launched them into the air. That may happen if Shizuru ever found out. Natsuki wasn't ready to see the outcome. Not yet anyway. However, if she didn't tell Shizuru one day, how would they be able to move forward and onward with a relationship?

Ever so painfully slow, Natsuki watched as Shizuru's body started to shuffle around on the bed. Natsuki's sense of hearing went silent. The only sound that she could hear was her own heartbeat that drummed in her ears. Then Natsuki's heart started to skip more beats than allowed even with a heart monitor. Natsuki's head snapped up from the view of her aroused core to the opening of half lidded red irises.

"Nat...Suki...?" Shizuru said in a rather sleepy tone that was only just louder than a mumble or a whisper. That still didn't help the throbbing between Natsuki's legs as she gazed at them sexy curves sway to the side as Shizuru raised her hips up and then pulled her head up from the pillow.

"Y-Yeah?" Natsuki's voice stumbled out again. After a week of stuttering in front of this girl, right now she knew that she had become more comfortable and in doing so she didn't stammer too much. However, she still stuttered!

Shizuru was currently unaware of the large bulge in Natsuki's pants. That really was the reason that Natsuki choose black slacks. It helped cover most things up when someone is in front of you but when they are at the side, well, they get to see something fighting to be released from its confines.

Then at that instant Natsuki saw Shizuru spring into action. Before Natsuki even knew what was going on she had Shizuru's hands all over her face and upper body. Natsuki didn't know when but she had been pushed on the bed and Shizuru was currently just below her ribs. Straddling Natsuki. If Shizuru went any more further down a few inches she would feel Natsuki's body's secret.

Natsuki started to panic. She wouldn't know how to explain the answer if Shizuru found out. Fuck that, she didn't want to know how Shizuru would react. That was not something that Natsuki wanted to do yet.

They needed an urgent distraction and Natsuki was pleading to anyone to help her. Then that was when Shizuru ended up sliding down an inch and onto Natsuki's abdomen. Natsuki would have jolted up front he bed but she knew if she did that then her friend would hit Shizuru's core and then it would be over. So right now, Natsuki was in a very complex situation. If she jumped out of the bed Shizuru would feel a very aroused element push into her core. However, if Natsuki didn't move at all then Shizuru would end up climbing all over her erection and well, lets just say either way Natsuki is screwed.

"Natsuki! Thank goodness! I thought you might have a concussion. What were you thinking taking on all those girls? I was so scared Natsuki. I thought you might not wake up for a while..." Shizuru's sobs filled the room. By the look of white walls and the smell of disinfectant, it seemed to be the schools infirmary.

Natsuki just looked at Shizuru's sobbing form. All the thoughts of lust suddenly blowing out of her mind. Natsuki desperately wanted to hold the girl and tell her everything would be fine but just because her minds lust has gone doesn't mean her body's has.

Shizuru was still straddling Natsuki's torso as she tried her best not to sob. Natsuki really wanted to embrace Shizuru and tell her everything would be fine but right now, she couldn't. The next thing surprised Natsuki as she felt small clenched fists repeatedly bang on her chest. Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru's teary face. The hands still lightly banged on her chest. They didn't hurt Natsuki. In fact, if Natsuki thought about it, she would say they were the taps of a toddler. All bark and no bite.

Even though a few minuets passed. Shizuru still sobbed and continued banging those small clenched hands on Natsuki's chest. All Natsuki could do was let her. Right now, Natsuki was no more help then a fish on land. Natsuki realized her body's heat had began to lower and she could hardly feel her pants being restricted. Truth be told, Natsuki's body realized what the mind wanted to do. The body wanted in on the action too.

After a short period of minuets Natsuki's body returned to normal. She had no more arousal or lust. In all her life, Natsuki Kruger has never wanted anyone so much.

With her body back to its old self Natsuki did what she wanted to do for the last 5 or 10 minuets or so. Natsuki gently sat up, using her upper body and gently caught Shizuru's hands. With Shizuru's hands in her own, Natsuki interlocked their fingers and gently pulled her hands back, making Shizuru lean forward and into Natsuki. Once done Natsuki gently moved Shizuru's hands around her neck and then proceeded to let go of the hands and came around to Shizuru's back. Now Shizuru was clinging to Natsuki with her dear life by the neck. Natsuki on the other hand had her arms around Shizuru's back and her head resting on the girls shoulder.

Natsuki started to descend her head up to Shizuru's ear and whispered gentle and soothing words to try and calm the girl down.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I didn't know what to do..." Natsuki spoke as she nuzzled her nose in Shizuru's tawny locks. "I heard them talking about Tomoe and how she was in their with you doing things. They started talking about how cold she was and then they saw me and I just...I-I ju-just...I needed to k-know that you a-are safe!" Natsuki's soothing grip tightened around Shizuru's body with a light but hard squeeze.

What a funny world. Isn't it? Someone such as Natsuki actually feeling sorry for doing something. That has to be some new person, don't you think?

Once again, time passed as they both held each other and it felt so right for them both. This new sensation and feeling. A new emotion but what is it? An emotion Natsuki has never felt before and Shizuru's has seen it but never experienced it. But what?

The sobs eventually died down and it took the tense atmosphere with it. All that was left is the heart warming caresses that they were both feeling and eventually Natsuki pulled back.

Shizuru noticed the lack of warmth and lifted her head and came face to face with Natsuki's own. Inches away from each other. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few seconds before they started leaning in. Their hot breaths mingled together. Their eyes slowly closing at the same pace and their heartbeats beat as one and it felt so right and nothing could go wrong...

That was until the door to the room opened and slammed into the wall with a bang. Fucking mood killer or what?

Natsuki and Shizuru jumped back from each other. Natsuki found herself with her back pressed into the headboard of the bed and Shizuru, well, she was half on and half off the bed...

It seemed as Shizuru had jumped from the shock she lost her balance and somehow ended up with her hands holding the floor and trying to push herself up as her backside hung on the bed. That would have been hilarious if not for the moans coming from the curtain next to them.

"Ahh! We can't... Not here! Wh-what if someone c-comes?!" A voice said with a background of shuffling sheets. By the sound Natsuki and Shizuru guessed that it was a male by the deep voice.

"Relax Tate! No one will come. I made sure to tell the nurse that she had to run an errand and I put a sign on the door saying the nurse is out. Now, come to daddy Reito!" Another voice said.

Natsuki and Shizuru snapped their heads to each other in utter shock as the sound of a bed started to slightly hit the wall. They both mouthed a "What the fuck?!" to each other and that includes Shizuru. Before Shizuru had a clue what was going on she was on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki opened the curtain slightly and then made a bolt for the door and slung it open as softly as she could and ran out with Shizuru.

No fucking way was she listening to 2 dudes going at it. Especially that they were both Mai's crushes at that!

As they both ran down the hallway and they believed they got a safe distance away they both burst out laughing. Natsuki then set Shizuru down as their laughter died.

"Well, what a surprise, huh?" Natsuki asked as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Ara, A surprise indeed. I am sorry Natsuki but I must change my shirt. As you can see it's not covering my body." Shizuru stated as she tried to fold the cloth over the other side in hope to cover herself. Natsuki looked down. Her shirt was in perfect condition beside from a few light tears. Barely noticeable. Then she looked at her vest and saw it in perfect condition. She proceeded to take it off.

All the while Shizuru stared at Natsuki with a questioning gaze. Natsuki just smiled and handed her the vest.

"Here Shizuru. I didn't know that you left you blazer/vest back in the council room. Take mine and it should cover you up for the day." Natsuki finished that sentence with a stern voice that left no room for discussion.

Shizuru accepted the vest with an "Ookini" and placed it over her body. The vest fit perfectly but a little tight around the chest area but not so tight that her cleavage stuck out. Shizuru smiled at the feeling of its warmth.

The bell rung signalling the end of school. They both looked at each other and smiled. What a day.

"Well, It has been a strange day but I hope I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Natsuki asked as she turned her back to Shizuru but looked over her shoulder.

"Ara, of course. I can't wait!" Shizuru then turned also and walked off in the opposite direction as Natsuki. Their backs were both turned and so they didn't see the large smiles on each others faces.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry for the wait but I have a lot of extra work hitting my way:P I will try and update as soon as I can though. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday? Perhaps the weekend. Not to worry I shall post it :) Brad:D


	5. Chapter 5

Why You?

Chapter 5!

A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry I didn't post this sooner but my internet connection had been cut off and thus I haven't had a chance to publish my new chapter! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I might just add an omake at the bottom, Keep an eye out for it! Anyway, I give you chapter 5! Enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

You wouldn't think that after a few hours into a new day that the wounds inflicted on you would have healed by the time you woke up the next morning, right? Well guess what, that is for any normal person but not Natsuki Kruger. Oh no, never!

During the early morning of Saturday around 9:30am, Natsuki woke up to that damn buzzing of the alarm clock. The injury to her ribs from all the kicking didn't hurt her at all as she made a move to turn off the alarm to try and go back to sleep. The natural thing to do. Until Natsuki realized the alarm clock wasn't going to be shutting up any time soon as it started beeping again.

With a huff and a joined sigh, Natsuki rolled to the side and in doing so got her cotton, light blue, pyjama pants twisted around her thighs. A large groan followed as she left the warmth of her spot and hit the top of the alarm clock to silence it. Once again her task failed as her arm went limp halfway through its journey to the off button.

"Argh! Damn piece of shit!" Natsuki growled at the offending object and laid there waiting for a reply that would never come, she gave out another groan. Natsuki closed her eyes again as the silence rang through the room and she dozed off into a nice slumber again. Less then a few seconds later the alarm clock burst out into a buzzing and beeping frenzy, as if trying to make sure that she would get up. It seemed to half work as the object was lifted by Natsuki's arm and chucked into the wall, only to shatter to pieces.

Does that count as a success? Maybe a half success, huh?

"Alright, alright! I'm up-Oh shit! Now I need to buy a new alarm clock! I don't even know the damn time! Argh!" Natsuki's little tantrum turned out to be a painful one as she kicked the side of her bed hoping to hit the mattress only to kick the solid oak wood holding up the mattress with its legs holding the weight at the corners.

"Ow! Mother fucker!" After a lot of colourful and cursing words were uttered, Natsuki lifted her foot and gently rubbed her toe, hoping to hell that it would soothe the pain. It didn't.

Once the throbbing of her toe had calmed down and placed back on the linen floor, Natsuki made a start with her stretching.

Stretching her body to wake it up didn't seem to be as much as an annoying task as it used to be when having your bedroom full of naked girls staring at you. Ever since Monday afternoon, Natsuki has had her apartment all to herself and to be honest, she loved it. Especially now that she can stuff her hidden draw with her midnight mayonnaise. No girls to stop her from having midnight mayonnaise snack. With her stretches done, Natsuki made her way to fixing her night clothes. Twisting her pants bottoms back to their original place and pulling her vest back to the front of her stomach, she was done.

With her done preparing for the morning routine, she made the start of her day. This is the typical morning of Natsuki Kruger. Get woken up by an alarm clock. Brake the alarm clock when it doesn't shut up. Curse about the alarm clock. Kick the bed and hurt herself and then stretch. One of the tasks ready to start the day complete! You agree too, right?

Continuing with her day, Natsuki made her way towards the bathroom to freshen up for the upcoming date with Shizuru. Walking towards the bathroom, the only sound heard from the apartment were of Natsuki's bare feet hitting and tapping against the floor with a 'thud'.

Once at the bathroom, Natsuki walked straight through the open door and turned the shower on ready for a hot one. With the shower running, Natsuki made her way to the toilet and lifted the seat before going about her whizzing. Contempt and empty, she made her way towards the hot towels warmed by the radiator and placed them on the wall rack. With everything set and the radio on, Natsuki stripped and jumped in the shower. With a hop in her step, too. During the shower time, Natsuki paid extra care to her body. Shaving her legs and any part of hair on her body beside from her head and eyebrows, washing her hair and rinsing her body with 'Rain Forest' she was done. Even though Natsuki may not be fully of 1 gender, that sure as hell don't mean she doesn't take care of both sides. You would too!

With her body smooth and fresh, she turned off the shower and opened the cube doors and reached for the towel. Finding the soft cotton, Natsuki grabbed it from its hook and wrapped it around her lower body. Another for her upper body and lastly a smaller one for her hair. With her body drying off, Natsuki literally skipped to the sink with the beats of the song in the background and sought out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Finding the items quickly, she began rocking and brushing her teeth at the same time as she brushed up and down and left to right and spin it all about. Okay, a tad bit too much.

With her teeth pearly whites and her body as fresh as it ever will be, Natsuki reached for the cabinet and took out some pills and face cream. Taking a glass of water, Natsuki gulped down the two blue and red pills in one swig. Now with the pills from her doctor helping her body's hormones relax, she moved to take the cream and applied it to her face. Spot clear and fresh moisture. Nothing better than that, huh?

Once and for all with her body taken care of, she moved outside of the steamy bathroom and into her bedroom, walking into her walk in wardrobe. Choosing out her dark blue boxers and sports bra, Natsuki dried her body off and put on the objects, making sure that her boxers are tightly restricted ones before moving to dry her hair. Anyone knows she'll need them restricted.

In all her 17 and a half life, the most difficult task is always Natsuki's hair. She hated how long it takes to dry and straighten it in a morning and night. Although, Natsuki would never have it any other way. Short hair makes her too masculine but long hair balances out her body. In her mind, anyway.

Around 30 minuets later and Natsuki is dry and cleaned. All that is left is her choice of clothes and she knew exactly what she would wear today. In her own choice of clothes, Natsuki choose her brand new all star blue, high top converses, a black pair of cargo pants and a matching blue polo to top with her shoes. With everything besides from breakfast settled, Natsuki admired herself in the mirror, checking for any last minuet changes. There was nothing wrong with her appearance and she set off towards the kitchen...

"Oh crap! My after-shave!" Natsuki cursed and spun on her heal and ran to her dresser and found the 'Police 69' after shave and gave 2 quick lasting sprays on her neck and lightly tapped the slightly damp area. Now with that done she ran towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Breakfast didn't take long, the maid had already began preparing it but wait. A maid? Natsuki noticed a letter by her door as she was just about to step out after the maid left. Picking it up and taking out her keys from the door she wondered why they didn't put it in the mail box in the lobby. Opening the letter she understood why she had a maid.

_"Natsuki,_

_Your mother and I have sent you a gift for once again getting top scores in all of your lessons._

_Keep up the work for you will put it to use one day. In which I mean is the company._

_Father & Mother."_

Natsuki snorted and chucked the letter behind her and reached into her pockets and checked for her wallet and phone to make sure she had them. With everything in check, she popped a mint into her mouth and made her way out the door and locked it behind her. Setting off down the hallway towards her hopefully happy day.

* * *

The original time for the meeting was at 10:30am. It is now 10:13am. For some strange reason, the weather was a lot hotter than what it mentioned in the day. At least Natsuki drove on her Ducati so the air helped cool down her body but weather like this calls for a drink. A very cold one.

From the center of town, Natsuki moved from the railing she was leaning on and into the closest store she could find, in this case, next door. Walking into the store and finding the refrigerator didn't take long. Once Natsuki choose her drink, Coca-Cola, she made her way to the till but stopped abruptly and spun around heading towards the refrigerator again. This time she got another cold can. Natsuki had both of the drinks as she made her way to pay for them and after, left the store and went back to her waiting spot.

A few more minuets later and the time struck 10:20am. As if the fact of showing up early for a date, Natsuki must pass that score by around 17 minuets. Second up is Shizuru, 10 minuets early for their date. Wait! Shizuru?

Natsuki looked across the town to the other side of the busy center and indeed, there stood Shizuru. As beautiful as ever, in anyone's opinion. Or from the fucking lustful stares she was receiving!

Natsuki's eyes started to twitch as she looked at the people around her and their gazes.

"Damn fucking horny dogs!" Natsuki murmured under her breath. With her eye twitching violently she noticed that Shizuru couldn't see her. Taking a step forward with the cans in her hands, she noticed that Shizuru wasn't alone and just behind her and slightly to her left stood another couple. A certain annoying blonde and a squeaky but proud girl. Yes, It is none other than Haruka and Yukino.

The entire school knows that they have been together since the first few months that they met and have been inseparable since. They apparently fell in love at first site and were brought together by Shizuru herself when they started attending Fuka Academy. With a lot of idiotic moves from Haruka and a lot of planning from Shizuru, they finally went on a date and confessed. Although, that's the only story around school and no one would have guessed such a couple in the world would be so perfect for each other, when Yukino is with Haruka, it's like a new side to the girl. She hardly faults her words and rarely raises her voice. Oh and did you know that Haruka is a hopelessly romantic sap? Would you?

Natsuki sighed as she once again noticed a group of boys heading their way towards Shizuru and the others. What an annoying group. The group consisted of 5 boys, all scruffy and rough looking. They all had piercings and rebellion clothes of black and red. Go figure. They are delinquents, that won't go down well with Haruka.

Looking around again, everyone seemed to have noticed the group of girls and Natsuki sighed and took a few more steps as she grew closer and closer. By now the group of boys looked to be not taking "No" as an answer. Pathetic pieces of shit!

With Natsuki's steps drawing her closer, her new converses tapped the floor with every step and it echoed as a light wind picked up their sounds. Now with her steps heard, the groups of 2 turned and looked at her, the boys seemed undisturbed and tried going back to their original task, although Shizuru had her eyes set on Natsuki's emerald green eyes, they were sending messages to each other through them, in theory. With Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino looking at Natsuki and ignoring the group of boys, they didn't notice the change in their moods.

The idiots thought then that they would use force. The ugliest one at the front, a dirty blonde with streaks of green reached out and grabbed Shizuru's arm and turned her face towards him as he shouted and spat in outrage. Poor Shizuru is being covered in his dirty mouth saliva!

Natsuki's light steps turned harder as she slammed them against the floor. With only around 10 feet away from them and less, Natsuki spoke.

"Hey dip-shits. Mind letting go of my date?" Natsuki asked. She seemed in a calm aura but really, her tone shone with anger and disgust. They even had the balls to laugh at her statement.

With their awful croaky laughter over, they hadn't even noticed Shizuru and the others moved away from them. Haruka being dragged by both Shizuru and Yukino.

"Ha! That sexy whore there?" One of the brown, greasy haired blob pointed towards Shizuru.

"Bullshit, You're a girl. I bet I can give her plenty of white substance unlike some! Haha!" The blonde who had grabbed Shizuru's arm just drew the last straw. Also, for the record. If Natsuki wanted, she could get Shizuru pregnant!

Natsuki's footsteps stopped as she now stood head on in front of the blonde and his mates behind him. Natsuki glared at him and her grasp on the cans hardened and she turned to see Shizuru coming over. It didn't take her long to reach Natsuki and when she arrived, she gripped Natsuki's arm for dear life. Of course, her mask didn't show it. When Shizuru looked at Natsuki, she got a heart warming smile and 2 cans. Yep, Natsuki carefully placed her cans into Shizuru's hands and flipped her head to the side, hoping Shizuru would get the message to go back. She did and made her way to a barely restrained Haruka.

The blonde seemed outraged again as he was ignored but one of his lackeys beat him to it.

"Oi, you piece of shit! Don't ignore Akio like that!" The same little chubby boy from before, his face only just hanging onto his damn cheeks. Natsuki sighed and placed her hands into her cargos pants and stared straight into the blondes eyes. What a dirty colour of grey. In fact they reminded Natsuki of someone's eyes. Natsuki wondered for a second before she realized.

Natsuki burst out laughing, unable to control herself as the tears streamed into her yes.

"Haha! No way! You're the brother of Tomoe?! Haha! No wonder, I guess ugliness runs in the family! Haha!" Natsuki's laughter increased as she felt the urge to hunch over and hold her stomach and laugh to no end but she refrained and still had her hands in her pants.

"You know my sister?! How fucking dare you! I want a fucking fight, bitch!" The blonde went out to grab Natsuki's polo shirt collar as it was pulled up, just showing her emerald and crimson mixed jewel ring, with the jewels face made into the shape of a wolf over the gold ring. Solid gold. That didn't go un-noticed by Akio.

Natsuki's laughter stopped as she noticed his gaze and she took a step back.

"Fine. One on one. Right here, right now. If I win, you fuck off and if I ever see you again, al make sure you never see the light of day again. If you win...Lets face reality, you won't win." Natsuki made that fact final and he didn't respond. Just holding his hand up to his lackeys to tell them to stay there. Then took a step forward towards Natsuki.

By the looks, the people who were still looking, seemed to be placing bets or something. Would you do that?

"You're a dumb bitch. I'm so gunna kick you're ass!" Akio raised his fists ready to swing at Natsuki.

Natsuki took her hands out of her cargo's and raised them to her face and placed her left foot forwards. Boxing style.

With Akio's swing heading towards her, Natsuki dropped down low and his punch missed. Not wanting to waste any more date time, Natsuki sprung back up with a right hook under Akio's chin. Time slowed as on lookers looked in 'Awe' at the scene as Akio's body lifted of the ground a few inches as the force pushed him up and then sent him flying backwards onto the floor. With him unconscious.

With a huff and a grunt, Natsuki straightened the crease in her clothes as the people surrounding them burst out clapping and cheering. Great. Public attraction. Natsuki's worst nightmare. With everything done, Natsuki calmly stated the deal of the bet and started to walk away.

"If I ever see you again. I .Will. Make. You. Pay." With her business done, she made her way towards Shizuru. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a very happy but sad smile. Her heart beat bulged from within her chest.

Shizuru half walked and jogged towards her with the cans in her hands as she came to a stop in front of Natsuki. Natsuki noticed that gaze from the infirmary. Shizuru is searching for any wounds. Worrisome girl. You agree, too. You know you do.

"Ara, My knight in shinning armor, Nat~su~ki," Shizuru's lyrical voice sung out the syllables of her name. Before Natsuki had any idea she said the words that made even Shizuru and herself blush at them.

"God, I love that sexy accent, so much," Natsuki hadn't even realized what she said until she looked at a blushing Shizuru and had said the words aloud.

A minuet passed and what a long and embarrassing one it was until she heard giggles.

Natsuki's face grew red and even more red as the seconds passed by until Haruka and Yukino arrived.

"Wow Kruger, I didn't know you knew how to use the boxing style of fighting," Haruka's calm and correct words shocked Natsuki to no end. Seriously? Haruka pronounced a sentence without a mistake in a calm voice? Oh what is the world coming to? Natsuki grinned.

"Oh? I see that theirs another date going on, I guess you saw Shizuru on your way around, huh?" Natsuki asked as she ran her fingers through her blue locks of long hair. That got her some admiring gazes, especially from her own date.

"Well, um...I, uh...You know what. Lets go with your theory." Haruka's face lit up like a light bulb. This time, Shizuru's teasing side had literally been, bang on time.

"Ara ara, If you call that seeing me, then it's more like playing with each others tongues behind a large oak tree, then yes, they saw me, Hehe!" Shizuru lifted her hand to her mouth to cover the large grin and fit of giggles coming from her mouth. It didn't work, at all.

"Oh! Ah-ha! Pfft, Um, I mean! Ah, look at that!" Natsuki's barely contained laughter after turning away didn't help to calm down Haruka's or Yukino's blushes as they started fiddling with their fingers.

A long and very blushing time passed and before they knew it, Natsuki got a call. Her phone rang and she tried to fish it out of her back pocket, on her right butt cheek. Finally she got it, but it wasn't her that had taken it out. It was a very ass teasing Shizuru. Natsuki really wanted to let out a moan but stifled it.

"Hello, Natsuki Kruger speaking." Natsuki's voice changed to a robotic one, it always did on phone calls, even from friends. However, the person on the other end broke that 'Always' word.

_"Hello, my beloved ki-chan. Have you missed me?"_ That damn voice. The voice of painful memories and suffering. So many bad times full of fake happiness. That damn fucking voice.

Natsuki's eyes went wide with shock and looked around in a frantic panic to see if the voice's owner was anywhere near them. She found no one but her actions worried the people around her.

"Why do you have my number when I changed it? Why are you calling me! Who gives you the fucking right?!" Natsuki's voice rose up a large amount as she turned her body around and twisted her neck in ways that it shouldn't. The voice sounded so close.

_"Ah, Ki-chan, don't be so mean. I haven't spoken to you in ages, baby! I miss you and I want you back."_ That voice, so hypnotic and full of control. Natsuki hated it. She was trying again. To weave her way back into Natsuki's heart and it won't work. Not this time.

"As much as I care less why you called me. I am currently busy, I don't have the time to play your little games and I sure as hell will not take you back!" Natsuki's hands gripped the phone so hard, her finger tips threatened to break the skin of her palm.

_"Oh, Ki-chan. You know you want me back, I know and you yourself do. Stop running from me and come back to me, my love. I will be seeing you again and soon. I~Love~You."_ With that voice gone, all that sounded was the beeping of a disconnected call.

Natsuki stared off into no where. Her mouth agape and her eyes lost. Her body rigid and frozen in place, unable to move. Her heart had begun going back into its shell. The ice slowly spreading, freezing anything in its path to protect it from harm, again.

"Natsuki?" The slow freezing stopped in its tracks, covering the bottom of the organ in her chest. Natsuki's vision came back and she could see Shizuru in front of her and her once gone heartbeat started again.

"It's alright, Everything is alright. Haha! What a morning, Shall we go for our date?" Natsuki's body returned to its happy mood in seeing Shizuru smiling at her but that faint layer of ice, was still slowly moving. What a great morning!

Shizuru nodded and Natsuki looked at Haruka and Yukino. They looked back.

"How about a double date?" Natsuki's thoughts and ideas were so jumbled she actually just proposed a double date. Too late now as she looked at the nods that she got and with that they set off towards the destination. Well, Natsuki did. Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino just followed. Haruka and Yukino walked hand in hand and Natsuki and Shizuru? Shizuru took Natsuki's arm and wrapped herself snugly around it and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder, with Natsuki's arm around Shizuru's slim waist as they walked.

* * *

The walk wasn't too long as they arrived at their destination. In fact, it was around a few blocks down the road and out on the outskirts of the town. Natsuki lead them there and seemed pleased as she sprinted down the road to look out into the large open space surrounded by trees.

With Natsuki's birds eye view, she turned around and waved to the calmly walking group a good 30 feet away. Wondering where it was that Natsuki was taking them.

If someone took you to the outskirts of town with only open field, you wold want to know, too!

While Natsuki waited impatiently, the girls walked at a rather normally slow pace, which made Natsuki's eye twitch. They didn't seem to notice the sounds of what seemed like joys of screaming and giggling.

Once they finally reached Natsuki, they turned at looked at the destination for their dates.

"How about it? I think we'll have a lot of fun here today," Natsuki spoke as she eyed their expressions.

Shizuru's face lit up with amusement as she looked at all the things they could do together and even if they wanted, _Alone_.

Haruka's face was one to laugh at. It seemed, instead of looking around she spotted something to do with Yukino and that would clearly need lip locking.

Yukino's face was so cute, it was untrue. Her eyes were large with happiness and her small blush and large smile could put a kitten to shame.

"Alright! It's settled. Come on lets go," Natsuki started walking forward and then suddenly turned and looked at her, friends?

"Good morning, ladies. I humbly welcome you to the..." Natsuki paused as she saw someone who looked very much like someone she knew. Her head instantly followed the figure but upon discovering it wasn't who she thought, she continued. Haruka and Yukino seemed oblivious to Natsuki's action, but Shizuru just noticed at the last second but didn't respond to it.

To onlookers, it just looked like a dramatic pause and finally, Natsuki continued.

"Amusement and Zoo Theme Park!" Natsuki said and motioned for them to follow her inside. They all set off towards the main entrance, buzzing with a happy mood as they looked at exotic animals and rather large and scary thrilling rides.

All in all, today would be a very sickly and happy day.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I guess everyone really wanted this chapter! Firstly, I want to thank all of the views that this story has gotten. It has received so far 5,122, Thank you everyone!

Also, all the reviews and follows and everything. Thank you all for everything! I will be updating another chapter as soon as I can but my dad is threatening to take my PC away from me because of my little brother:P

Now then, I promised you an Omake, yes? Enjoy! Brad:D

Omake:

Brad: Hey Natsuki, I got you some mayo for a job well done!

Natsuki: "Huh? Oh hey Brad. Have you seen Shizuru around? I haven't seen her yet. Oh mayo? Give me it before Shizuru takes it away from me!"

Brad looks around and turns to Natsuki. Brad shrugs his shoulders. The bottle of mayo is shoved in his pocket as he reaches for it.

Brad took another look around and saw Shizuru approaching an unaware Natsuki. She had her slender finger raised to her lips, making sure to tell the message.

_Shizuru: "If you dare give her that mayo, I'll be sure you can never have little Bradlings."_

Brad: "U-um, I'm just gunna g-go! I h-have an new chap-chapter to write, Ha ha!" With that, Brad ran away, scared for his life as he saw a murder glare from Shizuru. He also took the mayo with him.

Natsuki: "What the hell! He didn't even give me my Mayo!"

Shizuru then pounced on Natsuki. Taking her lips with her own.

Shizuru: "If Natsuki wants, she can have, ah, other juices, hm Nat~su~ki?"

Natsuki: "Oh fuck yeah!" With that, Natsuki struggled but picked up Shizuru and ran towards the best place for their juicy sex!

Ahaha! I'm not the best Omake writer, haha! If you want me to do another, just write a review saying so:) I'll catch you all at chapter 6! Brad:D


	6. Chapter 6

Why You?

Chapter 6!

A/N: Hey everyone! I am glad that most like the latest chapter and Omake so I will do another! I have started writing this during my school time as well so I can try update as fast as I can! We are drawing close to Natsuki's secret but before that I will give you Natsuki's mystery ex! I am trying to make this story a good few chapters or so, please be patient! I humbly give you... Chapter 6 of 'Why You?'! Brad:D

* * *

The day had started off great. They first went to the zoo since the rides were full and full of really sweaty people. Yuck, who in their right minds would want to que in those conditions? Definitely not Shizuru and Yukino. Natsuki and Haruka just pouted and folded their arms. Can you tell who wanted to go on the rides first?

"We have such children with us, hehe!" Yukino giggled as she clasped her hands at the front of her torso and smiled. Doing that gave Haruka a nose bleed. Wanna know why? Well hell, sure!

Yukino's choice of clothing for the day seemed to show some cleavage, especially when she either leans in a slight angle or doing what she did just now. Clasping her hands together made her small arms push against her chest, pushing out her cleavage just enough to see the lining of her yellow lingerie pushing against the fabric.

Yukino is wearing a very clingy dark purple button up shirt that brings out her upper curves and three quarter jeans, the colour of caramel. Also she had a pair of sandals on. Of course, it only gave her a smart and casual look, but when she pushed her chest up again, Haruka pretty much died and Natsuki made it 'Oh so dramatic!'.

Haruka's nose was gushing with blood and her shoulders slumped. Natsuki ran to her side and fell to the floor on her knees with Haruka.

"Haruka! Don't die! I know that our girls like to make our noses bleed but please! Don't die, Haruka!" Natsuki shouted and attracted the attention of others as they watched the scene unfold. The responses from Shizuru and Yukino were priceless. It was like they were getting turned on, but they weren't...right?

"Our girls...? Hehe" They both said in sicranization with each other, also looking at their dates. Smirks etching their facial features.

Haruka understanding the dramatic moment reached a hand into the sky and smiled. Then she turned her head to Natsuki.

"Nat...suki, Look after...my girl...you hear me! Damn delinquent!" Haruka bellowed as she turned her attention to Yukino and Shizuru.

"Bubuzuke! If Natsuki...Even so much as...-" Haruka coughed before continuing. " Doesn't look, after my girl... Rape her! Damn tea...addict!" With her line over, Haruka pretended to die as everyone around them clapped.

Then the funniest thing happened. Natsuki stood straight up and dropped Haruka on the floor with a shrug and stood up.

Yukino and Shizuru looked at each other and counted down.

"3...2...1!" They both giggled as Haruka sprang back to life.

"DAMN IT! That hurt you delinfunt!" Haruka shouted as she reached out to try to grab Natsuki's polo shirt only to grab air. Natsuki had already jumped from her position in front of Haruka but stumbled back and bumped into someone.

"It's delinquent, Haruka!" Yukino shouted to be heard.

She turned around and glared at the person only to find a terrible sight.

There stood the couple who saved Natsuki from _Heaven_ and _Hell_. There stood none other than Reito Kanzaki and his boy toy Tate Yuichi.

A few seconds of silence as they stared at each other until Reito smiled and attracted a group of girls and pushing Natsuki back and she once again stumbled and fell into someone else but it didn't stop. How they hadn't noticed the hill by their side as they tumbled back and rolled down, they don't know. Natsuki instinctively grabbed the first thing that she could and earned a moan as they found themselves in a hidden field. After a few seconds, Natsuki moved her hands and got another moan, she was on top of someone. Natsuki looked down and gulped.

"I-I-I! I'm so sorry Shizuru!" Natsuki howled into the air and the birds all flew from their resting place. They could both swear that they also heard a wolf howling in the distance.

Natsuki blushed so hard and looked down to her hand and noticed it on Shizuru's right breast. It didn't look like she would be moving it any time soon. Her body froze itself and even if she willed it still wouldn't move from its place.

The slow movement of time seemed to stop around the two and they felt as if they were the only ones in the world as they were surrounded by beautiful and exquisite flowers and the fresh air. The sun high in the sky and the dark clouds floating in the air, the cool feeling if the grass on the ground, so clean and wild.

Natsuki's mind was fighting for control of how she should handle this situation but if you had your hand on a girls boob and she wasn't complaining would you move it or keep it there?

Shizuru stared into Natsuki's cloudy emerald gaze as Natsuki slowly leaned down but would then pull back slightly and then move back in again. Shizuru's eyes slowly closed as Natsuki neared her face and settled her body between Shizuru's legs. Shizuru herself pulled her legs tighter to lock Natsuki in position and she was about to take Natsuki's lips in her own after travelling her small hands up and down Natsuki's toned back, until a clash of thunder sounded from the sky.

Natsuki immediately jumped back and sat on her knees as she raised her head to stare at the sky itself. Shizuru gave a sigh and replaced her smile with a pout.

Then a clash of thunder sounded again as if the sky was screaming in agony and then it let the water fall out from its darkness like a dam being released from its confines. The rain drops began one at a time and then a large attack of droplets as they fell on the two occupants of the field.

The rain poured on them starting light but then began to make the sounds of 'plops' as the raindrops grew bigger in size. Natsuki yelped when a few drops ran down the back of her polo from the shirts opening by her neck. Natsuki jumped to her feet and grabbed a hold of Shizuru's hand and pulled her to her feet before they began running for shelter.

* * *

By the time they spotted a large oak tree that could give them some light shelter, they were already soaked to the bone as their clothes clung to their bodies. Natsuki pulled her and Shizuru under the tree and just in time for Shizuru's phone to ring. Natsuki looked to Shizuru's questioning eyes and Natsuki nodded to her. Oh, how could their precious moment be ruined by the rain!?

"Ara, this is Shizuru Viola speaking. Who may I ask this is?" Shizuru asked into her IPhone as she placed the device up to her ear.

_"BUBUZUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE SAW YOU AND NATSUKI FALL DOWN THE KILL?"_ The other line roared and Shizuru winced, pulling the phone away from her ear.

_"Haruka, it is hill."_ A small voice inquired in the background.

"Ara~ara, I don't know. We are taking ourselves under a tree to hide from the rain. Is Haruka~chan worried about me?" Shizuru teased as she closed her right eye in a little devils smirk trying not to laugh at the loud rumblings of how Haruka doesn't care and just that if they lose the president of the student council, then there would be hell in the school. Obviously, Shizuru's fan girls will search to the ends of the earth to find her.

_"Look you tea addict! Where are you beside from under a tree? It is raining ruckets out here and me and Yukino are heading to my place to dry off. Your parents are out, aren't they?"_ Haruka said again but this time the volume lowering slightly.

_"Haruka, it is buckets."_ Again, Yukino corrected her girlfriend.

As Shizuru was about to reply, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and so she turned to face a red and blushing Natsuki as she twiddled with her thumbs. Shizuru smiled and waited patiently, ignoring Haruka's silly ranting. You would too, I mean that is a loudspeaker waiting to blow up!

"Ah! U-Um, I-I...If y-you want, you c-can spend the n-night at my place? I have s-spare clothes and the maid c-can cook for us. If we hurry, We can g-get there faster and dry off...? Oh! Only if y-you want to!" Natsuki almost shouted the last part.

Shizuru flashed a real and loving smile at the bluenette as her heart began to throb around her chest. Natsuki wanted her to go home with her. Wear some of Natsuki's own dry clothes after having a warm shower. Feed her and give her some company for the night. She also searched for any ill intentions and found none which made her even more happy. Natsuki really wanted Shizuru to spend the night with her. Shizuru saw no need to tease in this situation but in truth, it's because she can't make up a tease about it at the moment!

"Ara! I would be delighted, ookini Natsuki!" Shizuru started as a tease but finished with a whisper as she saw Natsuki's face spread out into a large smile._ 'Ara, she is so cute! This feeling...? Do I like Natsuki? Ara, such strong words! Although, she makes me feel so...loved.'_ Shizuru snapped from her thoughts when Natsuki stood up and gently took her phone, placing it to her own ear.

"Hey Haruka...Yeah...I have it covered, she will spend the night with me...No! I wouldn't take advantage of her you baka!" Natsuki bellowed into the phone and began murmuring curses at it. A minuet later, she switched the call to end and gave Shizuru her phone back and then held a hand out.

Shizuru graciously took Natsuki's hands and they both felt an electric shock whiz through their bodies at the touch. Both Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves staring at each other until Natsuki's own phone rang. She hated it when phone calls or rain got in the way of the best moments!

"Kruger here." Natsuki didn't bother to try to see who the caller is but she really hoped it isn't 'her'.

"Miss Kruger. Shall I have the limo pick you up at the bottom of the field?" 'Thank god!' Natsuki's mind screamed at herself and relief flooded her body.

"Yes. Hurry we are drenched to the bone." Natsuki replied and she sounded almost like an answering machine. Natsuki finished on the phone to find Shizuru giggling at her and holding one hand on her stomach. Natsuki played along and puffed her cheeks out and began to walk away, releasing Shizuru's hand as she stepped out into the rain.

Before she could turn around she heard a few light splashing steps and then a light body on her back. Instantly, she grabbed Shizuru's thighs and straightened out as Shizuru wrapped her hands around Natsuki's neck and clung to her like a koala! Natsuki walked as fast as she could to the limo with Shizuru riding her piggyback style. She stiffened slightly when she felt Shizuru's body go slack and warm breath caressing her neck. Shizuru most have fallen asleep.

They eventually arrived at the limo and sped home for a warm shower or a bath. Shizuru was still asleep and so Natsuki carried her bridal style up to her suite at the hotel that she lived in and as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with her maid saying that the bath is ready for who ever went first. Natsuki knew they couldn't bathe together so she decided to let Shizuru take the bath first and so she woke Shizuru up.

Once Shizuru was in the bath, Natsuki went to her wardrobe and pulled out a large man sized short sleeved white button up shirt, Natsuki had a few spare in case of emergencies and she didn't exactly enjoy frilly clothing besides underwear. Then she pulled out some dark blue sleeping short shorts for Shizuru to wear. She sometimes slept in them because they are silk and feel smooth against her skin to help cool her down in summer nights.

Natsuki blushed at the last pieces she needs after placing some extra towels on the bed. Now she had to see if she had a sized set for Shizuru's undergarments. Shizuru obviously had a very well endowed chest size and so Natsuki set off in search of trying to find a set that may fit Shizuru. After looking through the collection sizes she had collected over time, she decided to choose sizes from her own chest all the way up to a 38D bra size. She laid the variety of sets of bra's and panties' on the bed for Shizuru to choose and then left the room so she wouldn't see Shizuru after she relaxed and left the bath.

Natsuki didn't mind waiting for the bathroom, as long as Shizuru doesn't fall ill. Is that love? If you want to be there for someone when they fall sick and nurse them back to health or is that what friends do? What about all their near kisses and body touches, no friends do that right?

Natsuki left the room and went downstairs to the first floor and stood at the large city view from her windows. Natsuki's apartment consisted of 2 floors. The first being the large living area with a built in kitchen. From the large front door, there is a spacious hallway that leads you straight into the living area, from the living area, the kitchen is directly to the right, separated by the counter tops with stools.

The living area has a large couch that is 2 large L shaped couches joined together, a plasma TV on the glass stand in front, a large table in the middle and a fluffy rug underneath it. Gaming consoles surrounded the TV. Pictures of wolves hung on the walls so they are not plain. The kitchen is rather large and has everything and more than what a regular kitchen needs, behind the bar counter it rests there.

The second floor had a set of glass stairs on the side of a wall, leading up straight into the bedroom. A glass wall banister rested beside the staircase serving as a wall instead, that means anyone from down stairs can hear anything upstairs and see if they moved far back and be able to make out the side of a bed. Straight from the bedroom is the bathroom down a narrow hallway and just across from there is a walk in wardrobe. The doors are white and the walls are a light shade of grey. It is all in all, a very nice suite. Especially since Natsuki lives on the top floor so she gets a breathtaking sight of the night's city.

Natsuki's mind traveled from her home to food. She had told her maid to go home for the night, leaving the two of them alone. Maybe Pizza would be best?

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuru was thinking of how relaxed she is around Natsuki. How her heart pounded when around Natsuki only. All the thinking made her head feel dizzy and so she decided to get out of the bath and let Natsuki get warm. Shizuru only realized that Natsuki had cared for Shizuru's health over her own when she was pushed into the bathroom. As she got out, she pulled the towel around her body and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her to lock the heat in for Natsuki. You have to admit it works right?

Shizuru continued to dry off her body as she made her way towards the bedroom down the hallway, when she came to a stop she noticed the sets of lingerie, a button up shirt and some sleeping short shorts. She guessed Natsuki put some random sizes out for her to choose her own bra size that matches with the panties and she giggled of how funny that must have been but then pouted of how she missed the chance to tease. Shizuru, once dry, picked out a crimson shade of a larger size lingerie set. It had a white lining around the edges and had maximum support but also didn't suffocate the chest but felt nice and soft. She quickly put them on and then reached for the silky navy sleeping short shorts.

Shizuru loved how they felt on her smooth skin as they reached her mid thigh and had a stretchy waist so it can adjust to her waist size without leaving marks or being tight. Then she placed on the large short sleeve button up shirt. She remembered how she had seen a romance film and after a night of passion, the female always wore the males shirt in the morning but Natsuki is female, right?

With the shirt on, she left the top two buttons un-done, just to see Natsuki blush and because it is a mans shirt, it reached to the bra's cleavage, giving a very nice view. Oh kami, what has Natsuki gotten herself into?

Now she was dressed, Shizuru decided to have a wander around. First she looked for any photo's but found none other than a wolf painting. No family photo's. Shizuru looked in the wardrobe and to her surprise saw rows upon rows of sets of lingerie but upon closer inspection, the coat hangers all had a large amount of dust upon them. Looking further inside, she saw how Natsuki loved polo's and cargo's but she loved some of the suits Natsuki has. She noticed a rack on the back wall and they are full of boy's boxers, shorts and you name it it, it is there.

Shizuru wondered why the lingerie is sitting there, with dust when these boy's underwear is spick and spam. Did Natsuki have a boxer fetish? Shizuru doubted it. Shizuru also noticed how there is nothing of girls clothes beside the underwear. She knows Natsuki's not the girlish girl but maybe a dress or something female. Taking one last over, she spotted a box that had some documents in, her curious mind got the better of her and she peeked inside.

There are baby scans, birth certificates and awards of all kinds. Shizuru couldn't help but look at the birth certificate and scans. The scan said that the baby's gender is male which shocked her, maybe a mix up? She then snatched the birth certificate and looked at the gender and it was blank. Other than a question mark, nothing else on Natsuki's gender was there. Shizuru furrowed her brows.

Shizuru got really curious but when she heard her name being called she hastily packed the stuff away and ran out the wardrobe, just in time to see a soaked Natsuki reach the top step with a questioning face. Like a puppy. Shizuru wanted to swoon in delight but her confused mind didn't let her.

"Shizuru? Hey, are you ok? Are you feeling ill- Aachoo!" Natsuki sneezed to finish off her worried sentence. Shizuru immediately pulled Natsuki to the bathroom with large protests and pulled Natsuki in. Natsuki now stood in the hot steamy room with Shizuru gazing at her.

"Strip." Was all Shizuru said as she placed her hands on her hips and remained her un-wavering gaze at Natsuki.

Even as Shizuru said this. Natsuki froze to her spot. She can't strip and risk Shizuru finding her secret out! What would she do? She tried the only thing she could.

"I-I can't d-do that with y-you in the r-room..." Natsuki trailed off but Shizuru's gaze hardened. Natsuki felt like a caged animal being told to do something.

"I. Said. Strip." Shizuru said again but Natsuki still didn't budge. Some how, she had a feeling Shizuru wasn't doing this just for her to get in a bath, Shizuru thought that if she see's Natsuki change, she can try to find out about those scans and birth certificate.

"No. I can't d-do it when you're i-in the room with m-me..." Natsuki's confident self is getting smaller by the second and Shizuru's patience is growing super thin. At this rate, Shizuru may end up stripping her herself.

"Natsuki. You are going to catch a cold and we are both girls. Why will you not get yourself warm?" Shizuru asked. She can see the scared look in Natsuki's eyes and it hurts her own heart so much to see it, so she decided to lay off a bit and change the topic.

Natsuki looked to the side and tried her best to wish to disappear. She brought her arms up and hugged her hips and made sure to hold one hand over the area of her groin, making Shizuru even more suspicious.

"I-I'll get in the bath, but you c-can't be in here when I-I'm in it...Please...You just can't..." Natsuki begged as she turned her back to Shizuru. Natsuki expected Shizuru to shout at her or do something but she wasn't expecting an embrace. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki. Her left arm over Natsuki's left shoulder across her chest. Her right arm underneath Natsuki's right arm meeting her left and snuggled her face into Natsuki's neck. It lasted a few seconds before Shizuru turned and left.

* * *

After a while, Natsuki had finished in the bath and got out, she grabbed the towel and placed it on her head as she let out a sigh of contentment. Taking the towel off her head, she began to dry her body and then place the towel around her waist when-

The door flung open and Shizuru came in looking in a panic. Natsuki froze and tried to hide her lower region as fast as she could. Whether Shizuru saw or not, she didn't know...

"S-S-SHIZURU!" Natsuki stuttered out as she continued to try to hide away. She quickly wrapped the towel around her whole body.

Shizuru didn't know but she thought she saw something. No, she knew she saw something down...there.

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru trailed off as she stared at Natsuki, frozen to the spot. "W-Was that...?"...

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Dun-Dun-Duhh! I know, I can be really cruel but I have to have you on edge don't I!? I needed to spice this up a bit more too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, super sorry but I am bringing this story into the spot light again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 7! Brad:D


End file.
